


亲密关系

by LiliannaLulu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliannaLulu/pseuds/LiliannaLulu
Summary: ABO，带A卡O无脑私设1. O在发情期会分泌信息素，但是被标记并且拥有稳定性生活的O不会，被标记但是没有稳定性生活的O在发情期会分泌出所有A都可以闻到的信息素，可以使用药物抑制2. A可以控制信息素的分泌，也就是说，当A想干O的时候他就可以让O神魂颠倒地被干，平时不会分泌信息素给自己造成困扰，但A无法抗拒发情期的O，除了宇智波家族的A，因此宇智波家族的A是A中的最高级的，因为他们在战斗时不会被其他O扰乱心神（不过很少有人会把O放去战斗因为O同时也会影响友方的忍者）3. O就是最低等的人，负责取悦A，负责被干，负责怀孕4. 所以忍者一般都是A，O不可能当忍者5.其他的设定如果有，后文里慢慢补充前面会写一段他们小时候的事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，带A卡O
> 
> 无脑私设  
> 1\. O在发情期会分泌信息素，但是被标记并且拥有稳定性生活的O不会，被标记但是没有稳定性生活的O在发情期会分泌出所有A都可以闻到的信息素，可以使用药物抑制
> 
> 2\. A可以控制信息素的分泌，也就是说，当A想干O的时候他就可以让O神魂颠倒地被干，平时不会分泌信息素给自己造成困扰，但A无法抗拒发情期的O，除了宇智波家族的A，因此宇智波家族的A是A中的最高级的，因为他们在战斗时不会被其他O扰乱心神（不过很少有人会把O放去战斗因为O同时也会影响友方的忍者）
> 
> 3\. O就是最低等的人，负责取悦A，负责被干，负责怀孕
> 
> 4\. 所以忍者一般都是A，O不可能当忍者
> 
> 5.其他的设定如果有，后文里慢慢补充
> 
> 前面会写一段他们小时候的事

 

卡卡西是在父亲自杀后的一周后发现自己分化成了O。

这两件事其实并没有什么联系，但当它们一件紧接着另一件发生在一起，就足以压垮少年敏感的神经。

两天，他没有做任何事情，没有吃饭，没有睡觉，也没有去学校。

他是忍者学校里的少年天才，本以为自己可以成为优秀的忍者，可是先是一直敬仰的父亲不堪流言而自杀，后是他分化成了O，哪一件都像在对他说别做梦了。

他想，连宇智波带土……带土那个吊车尾都是A……

 

第二天傍晚卡卡西才感到饿得不行，拖着沉重的身躯浑浑噩噩地去一乐拉面吃拉面。他就像没有思考能力的木偶一样在路上走了十几分钟，突然发现前面没有路了。他环顾四周，发现自己走进了一条小巷，尽头的铁栅栏有一半沐浴在夕阳里，夕阳鲜红得像血。

身后有凌乱的脚步声，忍者的本能让卡卡西清醒了一点，他转过身，发现是两个不认识的中忍。

中忍甲说：“没想到这个东西还真的能吸引到O，而且年纪还这么小。”

“不过，”他摊手，“就是因为变成O没多久，才会被这样的劣质模仿品吸引吧。”

卡卡西皱起眉，戒备地盯着他手上的小罐子，里面传来一股奇特的味道，说不上好闻，也不难闻。他直到刚刚才意识到这股味道，但是可以肯定并不是刚刚才闻到的。

“不要用这么凶狠的眼神看着我啊，少年。”中忍甲耸了耸肩。

“他看起来还什么都不懂呢，”中忍乙说，“也难怪，这么小就分化的不多见。”

他问中忍甲：“我们真的要对孩子下手吗？”

中忍甲回答：“有谁会关注一个O是成年还是未成年吗？”

“而且我还从来没有遇到过刚刚分化好的O，”他愉快地说。

卡卡西听懂了他们对话中的大部分，虽然他不知道这俩人接下来究竟想做什么，但有很不好的预感，他害怕得手脚冰凉，双腿像被钉在原地，丧失了迈步的力气。

中忍乙笑了起来：“禽兽。”

“……谁？”卡卡西听见自己的声音在问。

两个中忍没有理会他的问题，向卡卡西在的方向走过来，随着他们接近，卡卡西问到了一股比刚才更浓烈的气味。

很难形容到底是什么气味，因为和他已知的任何一种气味都不像，硬要说的话，有点像蜂蜜的气味，但没有蜂蜜的甜，它让卡卡西觉得如果人也可以闻到有些种类的动物为吸引异性而散发出的费洛蒙的话，那味道应该是差不多的。

何止差不多，他突然意识到，这就是费洛蒙，人类的费洛蒙，或者说，是信息素。

少年的心沉到了谷底。

信息素让年幼的O生理上产生了变化，他觉得下身，包括前面和后面，都开始分泌出湿漉漉的粘稠液体，一种渴望被填满的空虚感伴随着无法忽视的燥热，自下而上攫住了他，让他几乎无法思考。

卡卡西开始发抖，他僵硬地往后退了两步。

“你们……”他颤抖着问，“你们想干什么？”

“当然是，”中忍甲扔掉了罐子，“让你爽一爽，也让我们爽一爽。”

“……住手！”卡卡西大声喊道，“你们疯了！”

他一边往后退，一边去摸腰间的苦无。

幸好还随身带着忍具包。

可是摸了个空，卡卡西转过身，发现中忍乙不知道什么时候出现在背后，手上拿着他本该在腰上的忍具包。

“这是……”中忍乙把忍具包里的东西倒了出来，三柄苦无落在地上发出清脆的撞击声，此外还有六个铁蒺藜，三张起爆符，一捆特殊材质的绳子，也一并掉落在地上。

“……这些是真货，”他诧异地看向卡卡西，“这小子是个忍者。”

“开什么玩笑，”中忍甲说，“O怎么可能当忍者？”

“看他的年龄，应该还在学校上学吧。”中忍乙说，“虽然这种事情很少见，但是也不是没有。”

他遗憾地对卡卡西说：“你运气挺差。”

“……”卡卡西捏紧了拳头，一言不发，但发抖的双腿和生理上的反应让他毫无气势可言。

“很快他就不是了，从来没听说过O也可以当忍者，”中忍甲看上去有些不耐烦了，他粗暴地把卡卡西推到墙根，“我还没有体会过忍者O，想必要比普通人更加紧实……”

他不怀好意地笑着，按住卡卡西的肩膀压在粗糙的墙面上，另一只手掀开了卡卡西的衣服，摸了一把他的腰。

卡卡西感到一阵恶寒从他和中忍甲手心接触的地方窜上了脊柱，然后在大脑中形成了一种想吐的感觉，但是下半身的反应却截然相反，分泌出了更多的黏液，后穴的空虚感越来越强烈。

少年觉得自己从来没有如此厌恶过自己的身体。

“……而且让人更有征服欲。”

中忍甲显然不可能只满足于摸一下卡卡西的腰，那只手继续往上，捏了捏卡卡西右边的乳首。

“小孩子的身体果然不一样，”中忍甲说，“要比大人的细嫩许多。”

中忍甲掐着卡卡西的下巴强迫他抬起头来，少年白皙的脸颊上此刻浮现出情欲的潮红色，他用大拇指在那半张着微微喘气的嘴唇上慢慢地碾过，故意让津水从嘴角淌下了一点。

他在做这些的时候，卡卡西偷偷摸到身后墙缝里的一块石片，握紧拳头让石片锋利的边缘嵌进肉里，掌心尖锐的刺痛让他下半身从欲望中稍微挣脱出来，不再完全酸软无力。

这时他的上半身似乎已经满足不了中忍甲，他的手想要伸进卡卡西的裤子。

卡卡西看准时机使出全身的力气抬起脚踹中了他的胯，在中忍甲惨叫一声，还没有反应过来之前，拼命推开他冲了出去。

奇怪的是一直站在一边的中忍乙并没有阻止。

 

身后，他俩的对话隐约地传入卡卡西耳中。

“为什么不拦住这小子！”是中忍甲愤怒的质问。

“因为他现在有点难搞，不是吗？”是中忍乙的声音，“你要是看上了他，等他被调教成了一个听话的O之后也不迟。”

“呸，我就是玩玩……”

 

卡卡西几乎是一路飞奔回了家，进门后，他先把石片从满是鲜血的手掌里拔了出来，随便裹了一条纱布系上，然后直接踉踉跄跄地冲进了浴室。

还没毕业，连中忍考试都还没有参加的他理论上是不可能干得过两名强壮的成年中忍的，他能成功逃脱，是因为中忍甲没有料到他会反抗。

浴室里，卡卡西脱掉裤子，里面黏糊糊地湿了一大片，他感到胃里一阵恶心，忍不住捂住嘴干呕起来。

……是之前从未遇到过会反抗的O吧。

少年赤裸着下半身跪在冰冷的瓷砖上，重重地一拳头砸向地面，很快手背肿起来，起了紫红色的淤青，可是少年好像完全不知道痛。他低着头，眼神渐渐失去了焦点，不知道看向哪里。

 

卡卡西不知道自己在浴室待了多久，直到听见有人敲门的声音，他本来不想理会，可门外的人锲而不舍地反复拍着门。

那人一边拍，还一边大声喊道：“卡卡西！开门！我知道你在家！”

是带土。

带土熟悉的声音把卡卡西飘忽的思维一下子拉回了现实，他冲到卧室换上干净的裤子，深深呼吸了几下，走到门前开了门。

“卡卡西！”带土见他开门，似乎有些开心，就要去抓他的手臂。

但卡卡西直接打掉了他伸过来的手，严厉地说：“别碰我！”

他马上意识到自己因为刚才的可怕经历反应过度了，迅速冷静下来，面无表情地问：“你来干什么？”

“我……”带土说，“……琳让我来问问你什么时候回学校上课！她很担心你你知道吗？”

“很快就回去了，”卡卡西说，“替我谢谢琳的关心。”

带土问：“很快是什么时候？”

“很快就是很快，”卡卡西冷淡地说。

带土犹豫了一下，还是说道：“朔茂先生自杀的事情，我们都知道了……大家都很担心你，虽然……”

他还想说点什么，但卡卡西直接打断了他：“我累了，你还有事吗？”

他冷漠的态度让带土好像有点生气，但还是把火气压下了去，这对于碰面没几句就要和卡卡西吵起来的带土来说是很难得的。

他说：“卡卡西，你……”

“我说我累了，想睡觉，”卡卡西再次打断了他，“你这个吊车尾要烦我到什么时候？”

“我就算不去学校也能在考试中轻松打败你，有时间来我家，不如多去练习练习忍术。”他用相当厌烦的语气说，“……而且不去学校就不用看见你了，我觉得挺开心的。”

“什……”

如卡卡西所想的那样，他的后半句话成功让带土愣在了原地，他还没有等带土说完，就“砰”地把门关上了。

“……喂！”带土在外面拍门，“卡卡西你出来……”

过了一会，门外终于没有了带土的声音。

卡卡西没有马上离开，而是背靠着门慢慢坐在了地上，抱着双膝，望着前方发呆。屋里除了浴室的亮光之外一片漆黑，外面路灯的光从门缝里透进来，显得少年的身影越发孤独暗淡。

 

就像他自己说的那样，两天后卡卡西去了学校，临近中忍考试，学校没有安排大家聚在教室上课的普通课程，而是让学生按照小班接受担当上忍的指导和训练。如果说卡卡西之前和带土就像炸弹引线和火星，一接触就要噼噼啪啪点着的话，那么现在的情况就是其中一个哑火了。

卡卡西把带土当空气，带土跟他说话，不管是普通的对话也好，还是挑衅的对话也好，他始终无视，不过他倒也不是完全无视带土这个人，因为那样就完全没办法训练了。

带土尝试了几次与卡卡西说话无果后，也冷下脸采取了无视态度。

 水门对他们俩莫名其妙的冷战很无奈，终于在又一次糟糕的实战训练之后，他把自己班的三个学生叫到了面前。

“卡卡西和带土，”水门说，“你们俩怎么回事？这样下去，每天的训练都是白费功夫。”

“我不知道！老师您应该问卡卡西，”带土气鼓鼓地说，“是他先把我当空气的！”

水门问：“卡卡西？”

“……水门老师，”卡卡西说，“……我不打算参加中忍考试了，抱歉。”

“什么？！”

水门还没有说话，带土先喊了出来，他也顾不得什么冷战了，冲到卡卡西面前，又惊又怒地问：“你是认真的？”

卡卡西这次没有无视他，他盯着带土，神色平淡：“……是。”

“你……”

带土肺都要气炸了，他顾不得思考其他的事情，比如一向冷静理智的卡卡西为什么会做出这样荒唐的决定，比如卡卡西本来和自己一样梦想成为忍者中的精英，虽然他平时不说，但带土知道卡卡西内心深处和自己有一样的目标。

他举起拳头就想揍卡卡西，但是被琳和水门老师阻止了。

琳说：“带土，你冷静一点，卡卡西不会无缘无故这样说的。”

水门老师也说道：“带土，我们先听听卡卡西的解释。”

“……”卡卡西说，“没有什么解释。”

他说：“……我只是不想当忍者了。”

下一秒他就挨了带土一拳头，往后趔趄了几步，神情平静地站在了原地。

带土气得浑身发抖，眼圈差点就红了：“你……”

“卡卡西……”琳担忧地看着他。

水门见势不对，拦在了带土和卡卡西中间，对带土和琳说：“让我和卡卡西谈谈。今天的训练到此为止，琳，带土，你们先回家吧。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

第二天，水门对带土和琳说：“卡卡西他确实，由于一些原因不能参加中忍考试了。”

带土几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵：“水门老师，怎么连您也……”

“到底是什么原因让那家伙……”带土说，“他是卡卡西啊！我们学校这一届的天才！”

水门说：“抱歉，带土，琳，因为卡卡西的要求，我不能告诉你们具体的原因，”

带土：“……”

“如果你真的想知道，不如试着去问问本人，”水门说，“要是他愿意说的话，一定会告诉你的。”

“混蛋家伙……”带土暂时放弃了刨根问底，小声嘀咕道。

水门停顿了一会，说：“好了，下面来说说你们的事吧，带土，琳。”

“中忍考试是以小班为单位参加的，也就是说，一定要凑齐三名忍者才能参加，现在卡卡西不考试，我们需要再找一位忍者加入七班，”水门说，“时间有点仓促，可能来不及磨合，但是现在这是最好的办法了。”

琳看向带土：“这……”

她在带土的眼中看到了和自己一样的态度。

“不可以！我拒绝，”带土说，“水门老师，如果没有卡卡西的话，七班就不是七班了。”

水门说：“没有新的忍者加入，你和琳就没办法考试了。”

“我相信卡卡西一定会回来的！”带土说，“我会去找他问清楚原因……”

琳也点了点头。

水门看了这两个孩子一会，说：“好，那就暂时先这样。”

作为担当上忍，他很清楚自己的三个学生之间不可被轻易斩断的联系，卡卡西和带土虽然表面上经常斗嘴，但实际上都把彼此视为最重要的对手，既是对手，也是同伴。

只是，这一次的问题恐怕并不仅仅是靠团队合作就可以解决的……

 

带土是在河边找到了卡卡西。

他先去了一趟卡卡西家，发现没有人，如果卡卡西故意躲着他，他会绕到屋后，爬上那里的一块大石头去看房子里有没有开灯，上次他就是这样判断的。

发现屋里真的没有人后，带土坐在门口的台阶上发了一阵呆，想了几个卡卡西可能会去的地方。

他把这些地方一个个找过来，最终在村子里唯一的那条河边找到了。

卡卡西一个人坐在岸上，从带土的角度只能看到他的背影，不知为什么，带土就是觉得此刻他再熟悉不过的背影透着淡淡的难过的气息。

他本来打算直接上去，但这时却有点迈不动脚步，就一直站在了原地。

直到不知过了多久，卡卡西似乎是打算离开，转过身来发现了他。

“……带土？”他皱起眉头，“……怎么又是你？”

带土走到他边上，跟他并排站在岸上，问：“你今天为什么没来训练场？”

“水门老师没有跟你说吗？”卡卡西说，“我不参加中忍考试了。”

带土问：“为什么不参加？”

卡卡西说：“……”

“之前已经解释过了，”他说，“我不想再废话一遍。”

带土一把抓住了他的衣服，强迫卡卡西面向自己，他盯着卡卡西的眼睛，一字一句地问：“你真的不想当忍者了？”

“看着我，”他说，“这是你的真心话吗？”

卡卡西先被印象里的小哭包突然严肃的气势威慑住了，他愣了愣，别过头去不想与带土对视。

他看着前方粼粼的水波，说：“放开我。”

带土说：“我不放！”

带土三番五次的胡搅蛮缠终于让卡卡西也有了火气，他抓住带土的手腕把他的手从自己身上用力扯了下来。

“带土，你究竟想干什么？”他说，“我当不当忍者到底跟你有什么关系？”

带土说：“当然有关系，我不允许你不当忍者！”

卡卡西被他气笑了：“要不我们就在这里打一架，你赢了我就听你的，怎么样啊，吊车尾？”

“好啊，”带土说，“我想揍你很久了！”

他话还没有说完，就冲着卡卡西扑了过去，卡卡西还没有反应过来，被他撞倒在草地上，沾了一身的泥土和杂草。

卡卡西心中的种种情绪此刻都被带土三言两语激成了纯粹的怒火，而这个始作俑者现在还撞了他，他毕竟也是孩子，好胜心和愤怒是打架的最好理由，他一脚毫不留情地踹在带土的腿上。带土痛得下意识抬起了被踹中的腿，卡卡西又一脚勾住了他剩下的那条腿往旁边一带，带土也摔在了地上。

好在他们打架的地方是河岸上厚厚的草地，柔软的青草与泥土是天然的保护垫，所以看上去阵仗虽大，倒也没有人真的受伤。

就是这样一番你来我往，俩人身上都沾了许多土和草，狼狈得很。

虽然理论上来说A的身体素质要比O优越许多，但过往忍者学校的训练证明，即便卡卡西分化成了O，带土这个A暂时还是不可能打得过卡卡西，而且他其实也才分化了不久。

带土从草地上爬起来，很快又挨了动作更快的卡卡西几下拳脚，痛得他几欲眼泪汪汪。

这混蛋家伙下手是一点没留情，可是因为卡卡西之前的那句话，带土说什么也要赢，正经规矩打架他实在是没胜算，只能耍流氓了，毕竟卡卡西只是说赢，没有说怎么赢。

他咬了咬牙，冲上去抱住卡卡西的腰，跟他一起再次摔倒在草地上。

卡卡西没想到他会这样乱来，一时也懵了，不知道如何应对。

正经规矩的打架带土打不过卡卡西，但如果是瞎打就不一样了，毕竟他猜依卡卡西的性格小时候是绝对不可能和同龄孩子们混在一起打群架的，但自己在这方面还算有点经验。

“……带土，你！”

卡卡西气得要命，想要把带土这块狗皮膏药从自己身上立刻扒下来。

带土靠这种流氓一般的打架方式瞬间跟卡卡西打成了平手，俩人扭打在一起，在草地上难解难分，滚来滚去。

作为两个戴木叶护额，正儿八经的下忍，实在是有点没眼看，不知道水门老师看到自己的两个学生会作何感想，也不知道忍者学校的学生看到他们学校的著名天才的著名吊车尾毫无形象可言地扭打在一起会不会惊讶地合不拢下巴。

 

带土满脑子想着要把卡卡西揍趴下然后让把这个临阵脱逃的混蛋拖回七班去参加中忍考试，这当中“支配”的情绪，也可能还有其他什么情绪，让他在无意识中分泌出了A的信息素，他和卡卡西离得这样近，信息素的气味很快就被卡卡西闻到了。

带土突然发现卡卡西扯着自己胳膊的手上力气一下子变小了，以为是哪里弄伤了他，连忙松开手。

“怎么了，”带土问，“我是不是……”

他把突然浑身无力的卡卡西扶着坐起来，发现他的样子很不对劲，面颊泛红，喘着粗气。

带土摸摸他的额头：“卡卡西，你是不是身体不舒服……”

卡卡西闭着眼睛不回答他，脸色异常苍白，神色可以说是近乎绝望的。

“我错了……”带土从没见过他这样反常，也慌了，手足无措地说，“我不该和你乱打架的，卡卡西……”

所有人中，卡卡西最不想让带土知道自己变成了O，可是这个事实却偏偏即将要以一种最糟糕的方式暴露在带土面前——他被带土无意识分泌出的信息素刺激得有了发情的征兆。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

好在带土只是个没有发育开的少年，信息素还没有成年人那样强大的效力，而且他被卡卡西的反应吓到后马上不自觉地停止了分泌。

所以，没有进一步的撩拨，卡卡西的呼吸频率慢慢恢复正常，其他反应也逐渐消失了。

他睁开眼睛，就看到带土一脸担忧地盯着自己。

带土问：“卡卡西，这是怎么回事……”

心中模模糊糊有个答案，可是他不大愿意去相信。

卡卡西看上去非常疲惫，他沉默了一会，说：“……你应该猜到了吧。”

带土瞪大眼睛呆滞地望着他：“所以你才……”

“不可能，”他摇头，“我不相信……”

“我的信息素……”带土说，“我刚刚……”

卡卡西从草地上爬起来，拍了拍满手的泥土：“我要回家了，这件事就到此为止。”

或许是因为终于把话彻底说开了，他心里有种死灰般的淡定，语气也跟着温和了不少，还有一个原因就是这可能就要成为他与带土最后的交集，离开了名为忍者的道路，带土将既不再是同伴，也不再是对手。

直到最后都没有和带土好好说过话，其实自己并不那么讨厌他，卡卡西想。

应该说，他一点也不讨厌他，知道宇智波家族的带土分化成了A的那天，他由衷地为带土感到高兴，甚至还有一点无缘无故的骄傲。

 

卡卡西想要离开，可是被带土拽住了。

带土紧紧地拉着他的胳膊：“就算变成了O，也不代表就一定要放弃……”

“……我不许你放弃，”他小声说，“卡卡西你那么厉害，就算是O也没有关系……”

“放手，”卡卡西说，“……我印象中的带土不是不讲道理的人。”

可是带土还是紧紧地抓着他：“水门老师说如果你离开了，就会换一个新的忍者加入我们班，可是卡卡西是没有人可以替代的，如果你离开了，七班就再也不是七班了……”

卡卡西稍微睁大了眼睛，他从来没有想过带土是这样看自己的……

“七班是一体的！谁都不可以擅自分裂它！”带土越说越激动，“少了任何一个人都不行！其中的一个人换成了别人也不行……”

他的声音到后来带上了明显的哭腔，卡卡西回头看向带土，发现他真的哭了，还哭得很伤心，眼泪把防风镜的镜片糊湿了，没湿的地方也起了薄薄的一层水雾，样子有点好笑。

真是个爱哭鬼，卡卡西心里想，明明是我的事，你为什么会这么伤心，我都没哭呢。

带土哭得一边抽噎一边说：“必须是我们三个人……”

可是不知道为什么，哭包平时廉价的眼泪这时候好像就格外管用，将连日来卡卡西心中的焦躁，恐惧，不甘，绝望等种种煎熬的情绪在此刻荡涤得干干净净。

他不再坚持要带土放手，而是任由他拽着自己。

明明他都已经经过激烈的思想斗争终于做了痛苦的决定，可是带土就这么牢牢地抓紧了他，怎么赶也赶不走，让卡卡西又一次动摇了。

半晌，卡卡西走到带土跟前，犹豫了一下，摘掉他沾满了眼泪的防风镜，说：“别哭了。”

“……我去参加中忍考试，”他说，“所以你别哭了，好不好？”

带土抹了抹眼睛，眼神一下子亮了：“……真的？”

卡卡西说：“真的。”

带土说：“那你答应我，一定不可以放弃，要成为优秀的上忍……”

卡卡西叹了口气，但还是说：“好，我答应你。”

“这是约定，”带土吸了吸鼻子，伸出一根手指头，“拉勾。”

换成平常，卡卡西估计已经忍不住开始讽刺带土这种极端幼稚的行为，但这回他什么也没说，也伸出一根手指扣上了带土的手指。

“你饿吗？”带土突然没头没脑地问，“去我家吃饭怎么样？”

他见卡卡西没说话，又补充：“琳夸过我做饭好吃。”

 

这是卡卡西第一次踏入宇智波家族的自治区，作为一个外族人，他总觉得周围清一色黑发黑眼的路人看他的眼神都有些奇怪。

“你别介意，”带土悄悄地对他说：“我也觉得最近族里的气氛有点奇怪，好像大人们在计划着什么事情。”

可能是怕他觉得不自在，带土还抓住了他的手，他俩之前也不是没有抓过手，在需要相互配合的任务或者训练中，肢体接触是再正常不过的事情，但这样非训练的时候被带土抓着手走在路上还是第一次。

卡卡西的手比较冰，带土的手比他的温度高，黑发少年的手心软软的，干燥且温暖。卡卡西活了十几岁还没有跟同龄人这样牵过手，这种感觉既新奇，又让他觉得对自己来说过分亲昵而想逃避，不过带土倒是非常自然，看上去早就习以为常了。

他隐隐约约感觉刚才河边发生的事，让他和带土之间的关系有了一点微妙的改变。

 

带土的家是某条街拐角处一栋两层的老房子，面积不小，一家人住又宽敞又舒服，但是只住带土一个人的话，就显得空荡荡，这让卡卡西想起了父亲走后自己家的屋子。

带土家里整理得还算干净，就是有很多地方常年不用，都落了厚厚的一层灰，卡卡西知道天气好的夜晚没开灯的时候外面明亮皎洁的月光把这些灰尘照得像一层薄薄的银粉，搭配着深色的家具，有种冷清的孤独感。

带土看上去经常一个人在家做饭吃，手法非常娴熟，

他做了两个菜和一锅汤，其中有卡卡西很喜欢吃的秋刀鱼。

卡卡西拎起筷子尝了一口，好吃，和外面店里的味道不一样。

“我做菜是跟我奶奶学的，”带土从卡卡西的反应就知道他的菜很对胃口，脸上露出点得意的神情。

“……奶奶？”

卡卡西想了想，发现自己对带土以前的经历一无所知，他突然发觉一直以来都是带土打听他，而他很少主动去关注过带土的事。

“我很小的时候每次想念父母，缠着她老人家哭闹的时候，”带土端来两碗饭，“她就带我去厨房做饭，她跟我说这招百试百灵，我一闻到饭菜的香味就不哭了，改成缠着她教我做饭。”

卡卡西忍不住笑了，带土讲得挺有画面感，他完全可以想象出当时的情景。

他从水门老师那里听说过带土的父母在他很小的时候就离开了，带土应该……已经不记得他父母的样子，相比之下，自己的童年至少是在父亲的宠爱中度过的。

他笑完看见带土愣愣地看着自己。

“没什么，就是……”带土发现卡卡西看他，脸有点红，“……你以前总是一脸严肃。”

 

卡卡西是真的饿了，他这几天的心路历程太坎坷，就没有好好吃过一顿饭。

俩人很快把饭菜一扫而空，卡卡西注意到吃完饭，带土的走路姿势变得有点不对劲。

他说：“之前在河边打架，我气昏了头，下手重，你是不是哪里……”

卡卡西说着，余光就瞄到带土卷起的裤腿下面藏着好大两块淤青，他皱着眉蹲下，把带土的裤腿又往上卷了一点，发现带土的小腿上青了一大片，淤青中央的地方已经肿成了很深的紫红色。

卡卡西问：“……疼吗？”

带土说：“就是当时比较痛，现在已经好了。”

“……”卡卡西问，“你家有医疗包和冰袋吗？”

“有。”

带土想去拿，却被卡卡西按住了，他说：“你告诉我在哪里。”

卡卡西去带土说的地方翻出了医疗包，去冰箱里拿了两个现成的冰袋，重新走到带土坐的椅子旁蹲下。

他在冰袋上裹了两层纱布，让冰袋隔着纱布贴上淤青最严重的地方，给伤处冷敷。

他做这些的时候蹲着，带土坐着，从带土的角度看到的是卡卡西的银发，带土突然伸手去摘他头上的护额。

护额本来就绑得不牢，他轻轻一拉后面的结就松开了，护额也从卡卡西头上到了带土手上。

正在给他上淤伤药的卡卡西因为他的举动莫名其妙地抬起头。

他前面的头发没了护额的束缚，就松散地像没有修剪过的刘海一样垂在了额前，不像平时那样竖起来歪在一边，看上去很好看，还有几分乖巧。

“卡卡西……”带土说，“我突然想到一个办法。”

“我以前听族中的大人们说，O不能当忍者最重要的原因是他们随时都有可能会被A的信息素激发情，”他说，“可是他们也说，一个O如果被一个A标记了，就不会对其他A的信息素有反应了。”

“现在你变成了O，而我又正好是A，我就可以标记你啊。”

“他们说O的脖子后面有个腺体，咬一下就行了。”

“这样就不用担心遇到其他A会被吸引或者被标记了。”

“……”听完他说的，卡卡西眼皮缓缓耷拉下去，好久没有讲话。

“你……”见他一直没有表态，带土有点紧张。

他从椅子上一瘸一拐地下来，和卡卡西一样半跪在地上，这样就可以跟卡卡西目光平视。

带土看着他的眼睛说：“……卡卡西你别担心，我会保护你的。”

仿佛觉得自己说了大话，他挠了挠头，露出一个尴尬又天真的笑容：“……虽然你大概不需要我保护。”

卡卡西望着带土，眼神动了动。

然后他低下头，轻声说：“……好。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的初衷只是走肾  
> 这不是一篇平权文，我只想走肾和写谈恋爱  
> 这不是一篇第二性别学术论文  
> 纲手讨厌忍者

有时候很多事情总是微妙地阴差阳错。

比如刚分化的O不会像发育成熟的O那样高频率地定期发情，而卡卡西正好在带土许下诺言的那之前四舍五入地发情了两次，这意味着在没有A的信息素的有意刺激的前提下，他有很长一段时间都不会主动经历发情期。

所以他和带土都缺乏一个了解到A与O之间的标记究竟需要做些什么的契机，他们对成年人的复杂世界懵懵懂懂，也不会主动去挖掘这方面的信息。

他们都幼年丧母，是半个孤儿，也没有前辈来告诉他们。

又或者如果带土分化得再晚一点，或者卡卡西分化得再晚一点，也许事情就不至于发展到不可收场的地步。

 

中忍考试结束了，卡卡西顺利合格，琳和带土惜败。

“不过第一次参加就有这样的表现，已经很厉害了，”水门老师笑眯眯地说，“明年的中忍考试，我相信带土和琳一定可以合格。”

“水门老师，卡卡西当上中忍之后，”琳问，“还可以和我们一起出任务吗？”

“当然，”水门说，“而且因为我们小队有个中忍，所以可以接一些更高等级的任务了。”

“我们七班是一体的。”

水门老师这样温和坚定地说着，视线滑到了带土隐隐透露出兴奋神色的脸上。

他没有料到卡卡西真的被带土劝回来了，本以为这是几乎不可能的事情，这孩子虽然是个吊车尾，可是他一直都觉得带土是这个小班里潜力最大的那一个。

他甚至觉得如果以后有了孩子的话，也许会想要将他培养成带土的样子。

“那我就离火影的目标更进一步了！”带土叉着腰说。

琳奇怪地看了卡卡西一眼，她好像已经习惯这个时候总会适时地插入卡卡西的死鱼眼和吐槽了。

可是卡卡西这次只是淡淡地看着他们几个，并没有发言的意思，看到少女偏过头来盯他，他还对琳弯了弯眼睛。

呀，琳感觉自己的心欢快地扑通了几下。

 

这天，水门老师给他们放了假。

老师离开后，带土一把勾住了卡卡西的肩膀。

“卡卡西，恭喜你！”他把卡卡西的中忍合格证明紧紧地拿在手里，好像上面写的是自己的名字。

卡卡西想推开他未果，对琳摊了摊手。

“卡卡西，恭喜你呀！”琳合拢双手放在面前，阳光洒在她清澈的眼底熠熠生辉。

“还有，”她调皮地对两个勾肩搭背的少年吐了吐舌头，“带土和卡卡西你们的关系什么时候这么好了！”

“我……”带土才发觉自己激动地有点忘形，把手缩了回去，“我没有！”

“不对不对！”他说，“琳，我们俩关系本来就不差。”

他看着少女清秀纯真的面庞，忍不住脸红了。

于是带土急忙转过头，对冲卡卡西挑了挑眉：“是不是啊？”

“是的，”卡卡西无奈地说，“是。”

他们俩都不约而同地没有把标记的事情告诉琳，也许他俩潜意识中都觉得，那是他们俩人共同的秘密。

 

中忍考试结束后，他们还需要上一段时间的课就可以彻底从忍者学校毕业。

因为中忍考试已经结束，不再需要集中的强化训练，所以学校又给他们安排了零零星星的课程。

其中有一门理论课，这门课将介绍这个世界的第二种性别。

纲手坐在讲台前面无表情地读着她手里的书。

“……分化成功的A可以通过两种方法标记O，一种是让唾液进入O颈部的Omega腺体，另一种是成结，第一种的标记方法属于不完全标记，它能让被标记者只对标记者的费洛蒙气味产生反应，但被标记者依然可以寻找其他分化成功的A通过同样的方法覆盖标记。第二种是完全标记，它与不完全标记的不同之处在于，一旦标记者在被标记者体内成结，标记将无法被覆盖。其实严格来说，医学上认定的标记方式只有成结一种。”

她扫了讲台下年轻的忍者们一眼，又将视线移回手里的书上：“也就是说，没有被第二种方式标记前的O都是所有A的玩物。”

“哐当”一声，带土脸色青白地站了起来，他起身的幅度过大，把桌上的东西都震了一地。

他的声音有些颤抖：“您怎么可以这样说……”

“带土同学，”纲手慢悠悠地把视线从白纸黑字上抬起来，看着少年僵硬的身影，“你有什么意见？我哪里没讲清楚吗？”

与他隔着一条走廊的卡卡西把他拽回了椅子上。

“带土！”他压着声音说，“坐下。”

“虽然我觉得第二种性别的进化是件很操蛋的事情，进化，不，退化出这种性别的第一代祖宗估计是吃过了屎，”纲手冷笑着说，“但是既然生活在这样的坏境就没得什么选择。”

“我只希望在座的各位忍者A能善待这些人。”

过了一会，她冷冷地说：“不过，估计也没有人会听的。”

“讲完了，”她说，“都滚吧。”

 

教室里很快只留下了卡卡西和带土。

卡卡西整理了一下自己的东西，走到带土边上：“走吧。”

“……”

带土低着头，沉默不语。

卡卡西问他：“你走不走？”

带土茫然地抬起头：“我……”

“别这样，”卡卡西轻声说，“这个表情不像你。”

“……我先走了。”

他留下这句话，头也不回地离开了教室。

 

他知道，带土一直暗恋着琳。

琳是一个没有分化出第二种性别的，正常的少女。

 

后来的几天卡卡西做了三件事。

第一件，他找了水门老师，跟他严肃地提出了要退出第七班的事情。

第二件，他通过水门老师的关系找到了千手家族。

第三件，他到宇智波自治区，到那栋拐角处的老房子楼下，扣门把带土叫了出来。

卡卡西说：“宇智波带土。”

清亮的月光照在少年白皙淡漠的脸上。

“那天的事情就当没有发生过。”他说，“……而且事实上有没有发生过也已经不重要了。”

“你对我已经没什么用了，”卡卡西笑了笑，“不瞒你说，我找到了可以‘标记’我的A。”

“……”带土木讷地说，“我们约好了的，我说了我会……”

“什么七班，什么约定，”卡卡西冷冷地说，“我现在想法变了，垃圾。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一点点血腥描写  
> 暗部相关都是在原作基础上无脑脑补，不要深究  
> 不知为何……总觉得我写了很多废话越搞越复杂了

银发的暗部在距离木叶村还有大约百米远的地方堪堪停下了脚步。 

他上次回村报告任务是两个月前，说长不长，说短也不短。 

就这么两个月的时间，村子好像和之前不大一样了，最明显的变化就是周围的警备加强了许多，护卫周边的忍者数量明显增加了，仔细看，有的地方还张开了结界。 

卡卡西在原地迟疑了一会，觉得以前的进入方式可能行不通了，估计还会被当成可疑人员抓起来盘查，徒添不必要的事端。 

他摘下脸上的面具，将木叶的护额绑上额头，拉下一边，遮住异色的单眼。 

即便这样，他走到正门口，也还是被拦了下来。 

“您是谁？”守卫的忍者上上下下扫视了他几遍，“看上去很面生。” 

这些守卫当然不会认识卡卡西，毕竟他除了每次回来报告任务会逗留几天，剩下留在木叶的时间屈指可数。 

他把自己的忍者登入证递给守卫。 

守卫看到那上面的内容脸色变了变，和同伴窃窃私语了几句，然后把证件还给卡卡西。 

“很抱歉，现在即使是暗部的忍者也需要火影大人的批准，”他恭敬地说，“我马上让部下去请示，给您造成的不便的话还请谅解。” 

卡卡西刚想微笑着点点头，不远处就瞬身过来一个人。 

这个人也带着面具，也是暗部的忍者。 

他的面具下露出一对毫无生气的黝黑眼睛，那格外黑的瞳孔衬着眼白格外扎眼。 

“不用了，”他快步走过来，递给守卫一张纸，“这是暗部的批准，他是回村定期报告任务的，让他进来吧。” 

 

这个年轻的暗部摘下面具，走到卡卡西面前，皮笑肉不笑地笑了一下，这个表情让他更添了一股凉飕飕的阴森气：“前辈，好久不见。” 

卡卡西也对他笑了笑：“天藏。” 

由于他本人第二性别特殊的原因，他一直尽量避免与其他忍者A有过多任务需要之外的接触。 

但这名叫天藏的同僚是个例外。 

“最近村里发生什么事了，”卡卡西重新把面具戴上，一边走一边跟天藏说，“怎么气氛这么紧张？” 

天藏诧异地看了他一眼：“前辈你不知道？” 

“前段时间被单独安排到波之国去，”他说，“跟这边断了几个月的联系。” 

天藏没有多问，在没有上级特殊命令的情况下，任务的具体内容默认对同僚保密，这对暗部来说是一条最起码的原则。 

“一周前，”天藏想了想，说，“村子被一个神秘的忍者袭击了，五分之一的住宅区被毁。” 

“……”连卡卡西都诧异得微微睁大了双眼，“怎么会……村里的忍者呢？” 

“入侵者是在半夜突然出现在居民区上空的，目击者都没几个，”天藏的语气变得严肃起来，“……看到的也大部分都死了，据被救回来的目击者说，入侵者就好像被人从什么地方瞬间转移到村子上空一样，从结印的手势推测袭击者只使用了一招忍术，就炸出了一个以自己为中心的大坑，方圆几百米的区域几秒钟之内就成了一片废墟。” 

卡卡西：“……” 

“而且由于是半夜发起的袭击，大部分人都在睡觉，根本没来得及作出反应，”天藏沉重地说，“伤亡非常多，这估计也是村子有史以来最惨烈的一次遇袭。” 

“这个袭击者很会挑地方，也会挑时间，”卡卡西淡淡地说，“……用心险恶。” 

天藏说：“前辈你说的对，所以这件事情虽然发生在木叶，但震动了整个忍界，现在各国各村都诚惶诚恐，就怕下一个坑会炸在自己家门口。” 

卡卡西问：“袭击者是谁？有什么头绪吗？” 

天藏摇了摇头。 

他说：“不过我估计等下火影和顾问肯定会跟前辈说这件事。” 

他在火影楼前停下了脚步，把暗部批准的通行文件递给卡卡西：“前辈进去吧，我就送到这里。” 

卡卡西对他点了点头：“谢谢。” 

 

火影楼的防卫措施看上去也比之前加强了。

他过了守卫进入火影楼，没有往上去火影办公室，而是往下走。 

上面不是一名暗部该涉足的区域。 

他踏着一级一级的台阶，顺着旋转的楼梯往下走，两侧的墙壁越来越灰，渐渐由粉刷得雪白的墙壁变成了斑驳的破壁，再后来一点粉刷过的痕迹也没有了，而已经完全变成石壁的墙壁上，也出现了许多古老凌乱扭曲的文字或是图画。 

卡卡西脚步不慢，也走了大概有十分钟的旋转楼梯，楼梯的尽头是一条长长的走廊，走廊里的每盏灯相隔很远，所以整条廊道黑黢黢的，昏暗无比。走道两侧是一个个的房间，房门都紧紧关着，仔细看可以看到每个门把上方挂着一个金属牌，上面写有房间的名字。 

他目不斜视地一直走到走廊尽头，尽头有两个岔口，卡卡西往右拐，再往前走一点，就到了火影，顾问和他们暗部谈话的地方，一个相对来说又宽敞又高的房间。 

卡卡西在四代尚且还在，第一次踏足火影楼地下的秘密领域时，淡定如他也还是被震惊到了。这么多年暗部下来，他仍然怀疑自己所接触的不过冰山一角，也许整个木叶村子地下都不只是泥土而已。暗部，如其名，就像暗处的庞杂的根须一样在木叶的地底下盘虬错节，而地面上光鲜亮丽的一切，不过是生根在暗部之上的点缀罢了。 

木叶木叶，往往木与叶下的提供养分的根都被忽略了。 

每一个暗部都或多或少会在任务中接触到一些村子不会摆在明面上的秘密，所以一日为暗部，将意味着终生为暗部。 

他走进去，向着前面坐在会议桌边的两名顾问和火影恭敬地单腿跪了下来。 

这也不是普通忍者能插足的区域。 

 

他站起来，向火影和顾问汇报了这次任务的情况。 

第五代火影，志村团藏点点头：“波之国这边的事情要暂时放一放。” 

他是一个脸色阴沉蜡黄的瘦削老头，下巴上刻着两条深深的刀疤，洁白的御神袍穿在他身上都变成了灰败残枯的白。 

“木叶遇袭的事情你在来的路上也听说了吧，鹿惊。”顾问之一，转寝小春对他说。 

鹿惊是他在暗部的名字，也是他现在的名字，即便是天藏，也不知道他真正的本名。 

卡卡西这个真名，某种意义上来说已经随着昔日七班的分崩离析而彻底埋葬了。 

卡卡西回答：“是，听说了一些。” 

“事实上，我们已经对袭击者背后的组织有了一些头绪。” 

小春抿了一口茶，说：“这个组织叫‘晓’，成员很好辨认，包括袭击者在内，目前露过面的成员都穿着红色祥云纹章的黑袍，在忍界各处开始活动也不过两三个月，但根据他们的行动可以推测，这个组织已经预谋了很久。” 

“目前还不清楚他们有多少人，具体都什么身份，到底想干什么，只能从现有的行动推测其矛头针对的不仅仅是木叶一个，而且‘晓’似乎在各地有目的地寻找着什么东西。” 

“三天前我们派去探查的忍者带回来一条关于他们藏身之处的线索，”她把一个卷轴推到卡卡西面前，“你这次的任务就是根据这个线索去寻找他们的藏身之处，在不打草惊蛇的情况下尽可能搜集情报，期限为一个月。” 

 

卡卡西走后，一直没有说话的另一名顾问水户门炎对团藏说：“没想到你会把这么重要的任务交给他。” 

他说：“鹿惊过去和宇智波的瓜葛不浅，他拥有不属于自己的写轮眼就是证明，关于他也有一些其他的流言，虽然我们找的人没有盯出什么结果，但这不代表就能放松戒心。” 

团藏眯起眼睛：“鹿惊的能力在暗部中是拔尖的，而且对木叶足够忠诚。” 

“那只眼睛的能力特殊，只有鹿惊可以驾驭得很好。” 

“当然最重要的一点还是，”团藏顿了顿，说，“他很好用。” 

“而且，”他转过头对门炎意味深长地说，“谁说我只把这么重要的任务交给了他？” 

 

卡卡西走到火影楼外，深深地吸了一口气，外面新鲜的空气灌进肺里，让他疲乏的身躯稍微松快了一些。 

他浑身的骨头都像浸泡在了酸水里，骨缝里都往外渗着酸痛，回到临时住处后，也懒得管现在太阳还没有落山，洗漱之后就倒在床上迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。 

 

卡卡西一觉醒来已经是第二天的早上。 

他刚睁开眼，一股熟悉的眩晕感就铺天盖般席卷了上来。 

卡卡西忍着头晕从床上撑起身体，从随身的忍具包里翻出一支注射器，撕掉外面的密封袋，拿出里面的针筒。尖细的针管刺破皮肤，戳进了手腕苍白皮肤底下的青色的动脉，卡卡西把注射器里透明的药液都慢慢推进了血管里，然后把针尖拔了出来，指尖爆出几道电花将针筒烧得塑料焦黑变形。然后他把看不出原来样子的注射器扔进了垃圾桶。

这一连串动作非常熟练，显然已经做过无数次。抹掉被刺破的皮肤上冒出的小血珠，卡卡西按着额头，闭上眼睛，在床沿坐了一会，再次睁开眼睛时，他的眼神又恢复了之前的锐利和清明。

 

每次回来报告任务，在木叶短暂停留的几天，有几样事情卡卡西总是要做的。他先到丸子店订了一盒丸子，告诉老板等一下过来拿，然后瞬身到村子背靠着的那座火影山脚下，沿着山脚下的一条小路，绕到山背后，又走了一段，来到一座林木掩映间的古宅门前。

门口草地上有一只通体粉红粉红的肥猪在打滚，一边打滚，齿缝间还漏出惬意的哼唧声，卡卡西看到那只小肥猪，眼中透出点笑意，走过去把它抱了起来。

小肥猪先是被他身上残留的淡淡血腥气刺激得打了两个响亮的喷嚏，接着嘴里发出不满的哼唧声，拼命甩动肥胖短小的四只脚想要从他怀里挣脱出来。不过它敏感的鼻子很快从血腥气背后闻到了一点若有若无的他O的信息素那股甜甜的熟悉气味，就不挣扎了，反而抬起圆溜溜的鼻子在卡卡西怀里蹭了蹭。

这栋古朴精美的老宅里住着千手家族的唯一继承人千手纲手和她的助手静音。

看似环境优美，极尽了心思和礼遇的地方，其实则是现任火影和顾问们为这位纲手大人专门安排的软禁之处。但是火影在这方面也作了让步，没有在这里安插眼线。

还有一个原因是，火影和顾问们对这位就差把极端厌恶忍者世界写在脸上的继承者本来就没有存太多戒心。

卡卡西在很久之前曾被安排来暗中监视过她一段时间，而现在他每次回村拜访纲手，基本可以百分之百确定是没有第三个人知道的。

卡卡西弯了弯眼睛，伸手揪了揪小肥猪两只软软的耳朵。

“你，”前门被砰的一声推开，金发的美人怒气冲冲地对着卡卡西吼道，“把豚豚放开！！！”

纲手快步上前从卡卡西手上夺回了自己的宠物猪，瞪了他一眼：“我说过了，不要穿着这身衣服来找我，也不要穿着这身衣服抱豚豚。”

被迫远离了银发的O甜甜的信息素气味，粉红粉红的小肥猪不满地哀嚎了两声，悬空的四肢不停地在空中来回挣动，把纲手的衣服刮得皱了起来。

卡卡西懒洋洋地笑了笑：“可是它明显很喜欢我嘛——”

 

虽然嘴上让穿着暗部制服的卡卡西滚，但纲手还是让来访者进了屋，她拿来一个白色的医药盒递给卡卡西。

卡卡西收敛了脸上懒洋洋的神色，打开看了一下，里面是十支注射器和两瓶药。

“够了吧，”纲手说，“半年，半年之后再让我看见你。”

“好，”卡卡西说，“谢谢您，纲手大人。”

“自己没有察觉吗，”纲手捏了两下怀里宠物猪肉嘟嘟的脸，抬起头看着卡卡西说，“这两样东西你最近用得越来越频繁了。”

“有的，”卡卡西漫不经心地说，“……这么多年了，肯定没有一开始的时候持久。”

纲手问：“现在是两个月？”

“半年前抑制药差不多这样，”卡卡西说，“最近一段时间差不多大半个月效果就不太好了。”

“注射剂的话，不一定，要看任务的情况。”

“这也是我这次来找您的另外一个原因，”他说，“可不可以考虑把抑制药换成效果更好一点的……”

纲手打断了他：“没有。”

“这已经是我能给你的最强力的抑制药物，”她的声音一下子冷了下来，过了一会，又叹了口气，“抑制药本来就只是用来应急的，不是谁都像你一样一用就是十几年。”

卡卡西没说话，只是笑了笑。

“……”纲手沉默了一会，说，“卡卡西，我是真的搞不懂你。”

她说：“为什么要为那群顾问，还有团藏那老家伙这么拼命？”

“习惯了吧，”卡卡西淡淡地说。

习惯了当一名忍者，因为除此之外也没有别的去处。

“而且毕竟现在那个神秘的‘晓组织’正蠢蠢欲动，他们的恶行，我也听说了一些，”他说，“顾问们和火影至少确实在做阻止那群人的事情。”

纲手挖苦说：“你知道的，他们从来没有真正信任过你。”

“纲手大人……”卡卡西无奈地看着她。

 

从纲手的住处离开，他去丸子店拿了之前预约的团子，想了想，又去甘栗甘买了一盒现成的红豆糕，往村子西郊走去。

往西郊去的路上他路过了那个被袭击者炸出来的坑。

现在善后工作还没有完成，现场被人用惨白的塑料布围起来，看上去就像一个巨大的露天手术台。 

卡卡西经过附近的时候一股腥酸的强烈腐臭味钻进了鼻子，他往布块之间的缝隙中扫了一眼，看到了还没有清理干净，因为上面的瓦砾房板被清理走而部分暴露在阳光下的一块块断肢，横截面凝固着发黑的血痂，有的地方腐烂凹陷下去，溃烂得露出了森森白骨。 

卡卡西皱了皱眉，撇开了视线， 有时候也会觉得忍者眼力太好不是一件好事。 

能救的活人或者有躯干的全尸救的救，烧的烧，已经被处理掉了，剩下的就是这些腐败零落的残骸。 有个年轻的女医忍从屏风里跑出来，擦过他跟前，跑远了一点后，摘下口罩，脸色铁青地拼命往自己嘴里灌水。 

周围五十米内的居民区空无一人，住户大概都被转移了，形成一圈人为的隔离带，将炸出的坑围在当中，就像一个巨大的尸场。

 

木叶村的西北角，是为村子而牺牲的忍者们的坟地。


	6. Chapter 6

木叶的坟地和他上一次过来时没有什么变化，或者就算是多了几个墓碑也看不出来，卡卡西穿过一排排除了上面刻的名字其他都一模一样的碑石丛，最后在两个块碑石的中间站定。 

“野原琳” 

“宇智波带土” 

…… 

 

十八年前，就在他退出七班后不久，爆发了第三次忍界大战。 

有次卡卡西接到水门老师的消息，让他去接取一个特殊任务，他推门进去后，发现火影办公室除了水门老师，还有另外两个熟悉又陌生的身影。 

那时他已经快半年没有和带土说过话，他进去时带土没有什么特别的反应，只是低着头看手里的任务卷轴。 

倒是琳好像什么都没有发生过一样，笑眯眯地跟他打了个招呼。 

三代火影对他们说，由于木叶忍者在这场战争中的严重伤亡，现在村里人手短缺，所以迫不得已把你们不属于一个班的忍者召集起来，去执行一项深入敌营的特殊任务。 

那次任务的目的地就是神物毗桥。 

也就是在那次任务中，卡卡西为了救带土被划瞎了左眼，带土为了救卡卡西觉醒了写轮眼。 

以及，带土用自己的命换来了卡卡西的命，并且把唯一完好的眼睛送给了他。 

他俩本来已经冷战了很久，甚至到了故意对对方避而不见或者视若无睹的程度。 

可是生死之间，这些都不再重要了。 

“卡卡西，你在我心中一直是最优秀的上忍……” 

“好好保护琳。” 

“不要哭啊，你说过忍者不可以流泪的……” 

被压在巨石下的少年满身鲜血，用最后的力气在他耳边虚弱地说。 

“……好好保护自己， 

不要来找我。” 

 

 

他把花束的包装纸撕开，一枝一枝在少女的墓前平铺开来，丝帛一般娇嫩动人的花瓣上还沾着亮晶晶的晨露，流溢着朝阳碎金般的盈盈光彩。 

深色的碑石衬得洁白的百合花越发明丽耀眼，微风拂过，吹动花瓣和花叶，发出簌簌的轻响，把鹅黄色的花芯里飘出的淡淡幽香吹远了。 

他不知道琳喜欢什么花，就依照自己的喜好，每次都买了百合，因为觉得百合和记忆中的少女很相似。 

卡卡西看着碑石上少女的名字，弯起眉眼笑了笑。 

木叶的坟地每天都有人负责打扫除草，所以碑石很干净，多年过去也依旧如新，只是边边角角和上面刻的字难免因风吹雨打而磨损了一些。 

十八年了，这两个名字背后的少年和少女永远停留在了他们逝去的年纪，而最不该活下来的人却活了下来。 

“琳，”他在少女的坟前轻声说，“我最近好像觉得……十八年的路太长，我一个人也走了很久，现在有点走不动了。” 

“可是哭包说过让我不要去找他。” 

“……”卡卡西沉默了一会，说，“……抱歉，到了那边，我会好好道歉的。” 

“所以如果万一这次任务，或者下次任务……”他仍旧温柔地笑着，但声音变得有些颤抖，“……你们会愿意见我的吧。” 

卡卡西在琳的墓前待了一会，慢慢走到刻着带土名字的碑石前，他看着上面的名字，眼中的笑意终于维持不下去了，逐渐黯淡下来。 

他半跪下来，不自觉地皱起眉头，伸出有些发颤的手，用指腹一点点地轻轻抚摸过上面刻着的字。 

宇，智，波，带，土。 

这个名字连同那个少年的模样，从少年死去的那一天起，从少年赠给他眼睛的那一天起，就深深地镌刻进了他的灵魂，从此旗木卡卡西不再仅仅是旗木卡卡西。 

不，或许从更早的时候就…… 

他一遍又一遍地摩挲着碑石上的那个名字。 

 

 

带土一个激灵，猛地睁开眼。 

他看了一眼时间，不过是打了个半小时的盹，却做了个异常漫长辛苦的梦。 

可能是刚才的梦中的情境太过逼真，带土醒来后花了两三分钟才想起自己在雾隐村的晓组织据点，而不是什么木叶忍村。 

他揉了揉眼睛和太阳穴，觉得脑子嗡嗡地搅成一锅浆糊，忍不住叹了口气。 

……已经很久没有梦见过以前的事情。 

“醒了，”白绝慢悠悠地从墙壁里钻出来。 

带土“嗯”了一声，随手翻了一下日历。 

原来是他自己的“忌日”，怪不得做了那种梦。 

“刚刚鼬过来说，故意放出去的线索已经确定被木叶那边的忍者带回去了，大概要不了多久老家伙们就会派人过来，”白绝笑眯眯地说。 

带土点了点头：“鼬呢？” 

白绝说：“我说你在休息，就让他先回去了。” 

“也好，”带土说，“……我不太擅长和他说话。” 

白绝说：“没看出来。” 

“‘斑’是‘斑’，我是我，”带土说，“我刚刚说的是我。” 

“明白了，”白绝说，“这一招，‘斑’想得很妙。” 

“他们现在一定在想着不要打草惊蛇，暗中派人来探查晓的情报，却不知道他们自己才是我想引出洞的蛇。”带土把手边的面具重新戴上，只露出一只暗红色的写轮眼，“团藏手里藏着的东西太多，希望他这次派过来的人能给我们惊喜。” 

说完，带土看了白绝一眼：“绝先生要不要一起去吃个饭？” 

雾隐村的丸子店和红豆糕虽然比不上木叶的味道，但偶尔他也会想尝尝。 

白绝想到首领爱吃的那种异常甜腻的食物，头上忍不住滑下一滴汗：“我还是……” 

“陪我去吧，”带土笑了笑，“今天天气不错，就当让你进行点光合作用，不然我真担心你在这里发霉了。” 

阿飞都说到这个份上，白绝只好硬着头皮答应了他。 

白绝和带土的关系表面上看是上下级，但又不仅仅是单纯的上下级。当年带土被斑带回来的时候不过是个十二岁的孩子，斑给他半边身体植入柱间细胞后，除了偶尔会过来一趟，其余时间就把这个孩子交给了白绝，可以说，这许多年来，他是看着带土长大的。 

虽然白绝不可能拥有和真正的人类一样的丰富情感，但他至少也是从一棵源头是查克拉的神木上长出来的，几百年下来，他既然能像人那样思考，自然也耳濡目染，或多或少的掌握了一些人的情感能力。 

所以白绝和带土既是上下级的关系，之间又有着不容忽视的感情，带土是白绝的首领，但“绝先生”这个称呼却多年来一直都不曾变过。 

 

 

卡卡西对部下作了一个手势，示意他们停下脚步。 

暗部的两名同僚没有任何犹豫，立刻遵照他的指示，找到林木交错间最近的藏身之处，整个过程没有发出一点声音。 

前面就是水之国的边境地带。 

水之国四面环海，国家本身也被海洋分割成了一个个大小不一的岛屿。由于地理原因，这个国家过去总是默默无闻，很少参与忍界的种种纷争。 

这一次卷轴上的线索指向水之国，也是卡卡西没有想到的。 

他向部下打手势示意他们留在这里，自己则继续向前方奔去。 

水之国的边境地带坐落着雾隐忍村，卡卡西大概三四年前来过一次，他记得这个村子常年都下着绵延不绝的雨，永远被笼罩在灰蒙蒙的乌云或者雾霭之下，难得才会有晴天。 

因此雾隐村的建筑风格和其他忍者村都大相径庭，木板房经受不了连年的雨水和潮湿，这里所有的房子都由一块块坚硬的石砖搭建而成，每一块暗灰色的石砖都透着一股阴郁惨淡的味道。 

阴冷的灰与连绵的雨，是这个忍村给卡卡西的最初印象。 

不远处就是这片树林的尽头，卡卡西眯起眼睛，可以隐约看到雾隐村外围的建筑。 

他落脚在一根结实的树枝上，从腰后的忍具包里拿出无线通讯设备戴到头上，这个设备的信号射程大约在五百米左右，一般在分头行动时用来联系同伴。 

他正要接通这个设备，突然感到一股陌生的查克拉向着自己身处的方位如满弓的离弦之箭般飞速直冲过来。 

卡卡西还没有来得及作出反应，对面的树枝上就瞬身过来一个人。 

这人穿着黑底红云纹章的袍子，高高竖起的衣领遮住了他的大半张脸，只露出一双眼睛。 

那是一双非常漂亮的眼睛，血红色的三勾玉眼眸闪烁着妖异的微光。 

那是宇智波家的写轮眼。 

他说：“果然团藏主动派人送上门来了。” 

看到这双眼睛和对方额头上绑着的被割出一道深痕的木叶叛忍护额，卡卡西愣了一下。 

但他也只是愣了一下，右手指尖很快开始聚集起冰蓝色的细长闪电。 

然而已经迟了。 

那双三勾玉的写轮眼中的图案发生了改变，卡卡西感觉意识好像被那诡谲的复杂图案吸引着，试图离开身体，而身体就好像就死死地被定在原地，动弹不得。 

他手中的闪电尖利地鸣叫着，但越来越微弱，最后只剩下一点冰蓝的细小电花在指尖有气无力地爆开。 

他眼前一黑。 

失去意识前脑中最后的影像，就只剩下那双美丽的眼睛和瞳孔里变幻出的诡异图案。 

 

 

带土跟白绝吃完饭回到晓的据点时，发现鼬在那里等他。 

“……”带土在心里暗暗叹了口气，硬着头皮走上前去面对这个他永远不知道对方到底在想什么的族人。 

“人我抓到了，”鼬简略地说。 

带土有些惊讶：“这么快？” 

“从我让人放出去线索到现在已经过了将近两周，”鼬说，“我自己回来通知您路上也要时间。” 

“不是所有人都和您一样有时空间瞳术，”鼬友好地提醒他。 

“……”带土怀疑自己被他怼了一下。 

“有件事，”鼬顿了顿，说：“……这个人身上有写轮眼。” 

“……”带土冷笑了一声，“团藏也觉得他收藏的那些眼睛是时候拿出来遛遛了吗？” 

“带我去吧。”他说。 

 

带土让白绝先离开，自己跟着鼬去了雾隐村专门关押忍者的监牢。 

他跟着鼬穿过一间间空旷的牢房，沿着监狱里潮湿阴冷的昏暗走道，拐了几个弯，走到了深处的一间。 

看到了里面躺着的人。 

银发的暗部手上和脚上都箍了镣铐，铁链的另一端被固定在墙壁上。他正处于月读造成的昏迷之中，银发杂乱地垂在额前，双眉紧紧地皱着，似乎在承受什么强烈的精神痛苦。 

…… 

卡…… 

…… 

……卡卡西？！ 

带土看清了他的脸后，确认自己不是眼花或者中了什么幻术之后，唯一露在外面的眼眸里划过难以置信的惊诧之色，他瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔骤缩，直勾勾地盯着面前这个昏迷不醒的人，脑中像炸开了无数道闪电，又像被人从背后用铁棍狠狠捶了一棒，彻底丧失了思考能力。 

“斑大人。” 

“……” 

“斑大人？” 

从进入这间牢房起带土就不大对劲，杵在原地一言不发，鼬不禁疑惑地看了他一眼。 

带土突然无比庆幸自己戴着面具，面具遮住了他绝大部分的表情。 

“这……”他努力使说话声音听上去和平时没有什么区别，但自己还是听见了其中不受控制的细微颤抖，“……这人怎么了？” 

鼬说：“他中了我的无限月读。” 

带土深深吸了口气，说：“把幻术解了，让他醒过来。” 

“其实我已经解了，”鼬回答说：“但不知道为什么他一直都没有醒来。” 

“这种情况很少见，”鼬说，“无限月读您应该也清楚大概是什么原理，唯一的解释就是这名忍者经历过严重的精神创伤，所以我的幻术唤起了他过往痛苦的经历，他沉浸其中，难以醒过来。” 

带土缓慢地握紧了衣袖底下的拳头，让指甲深深地嵌进肉里。 

“我知道了，”他语调平静地说，“不过俘虏一直这样昏迷不醒也就背离了我们把他抓来研究拷问的本意，还要请你再想想办法，我也会让小南过来看看。” 

“好的，这是当然，”鼬说。 

带土看了一眼身边和自己一样黑发红眼的宇智波：“你先走吧，我还有点事，这次辛苦你了，鼬。” 

 

鼬离开后，雾隐村的这间监牢里就只剩下了带土和卡卡西两个人。 

带土站在原地，一语不发，不需要再假装出其他的表情，他只是怔怔地立在原地，盯着昏迷中的人苍白俊秀的脸。 

十八年未见，他长大了，可是他还是一眼就认出了熟悉的眉目。 

…… 

……他一直以为卡卡西死了。 

当年他复健得差不多，想要回村去找琳和卡卡西，却亲眼目睹了卡卡西的千鸟捅穿琳的心脏后发了疯。在白绝的帮助下杀掉了现场除了卡卡西之外的所有活人，然后就因为过度消耗还没有从神物毗桥当中完全恢复过来的这具身体的查克拉，而失去了意识。 

白绝把他带回去，他再次醒过来已经是两天之后。 

他有一段时间没有再去管任何外面的事情，每天见的人只有白绝，麻木地吃饭，麻木地睡觉，麻木地发呆，像一具会呼吸的活尸。 

可是他还是贱，他还是不死心，接受了这个残酷的现实之后，内心深处还是有着一线渺茫的期望，他依旧对那个银发的少年念念不忘，他不愿意相信眼前所见，不相信卡卡西真的背叛了七班，甚至可以亲手杀死琳。 

自己都把眼睛送给了他，也对他说了那番话，他看见卡卡西的眼眶红了的。 

至少要找到卡卡西当面问问为什么。 

可是已经迟了，当他想找卡卡西的时候，却怎么都打听不到这个人，名叫卡卡西的少年，就像是从忍界悄无声息地蒸发了一样。 

当时的带土毕竟只是个能力有限的孩子，如果是现在的带土，一定有办法能打听出来木叶少了一个叫卡卡西的上忍，却多了一名叫鹿惊的年轻暗部。 

那段时间，他是真的恨过卡卡西，充满绝望地恨他。 

带土走到卡卡西身边，慢慢地俯下身，伸手帮他去解手腕和脚腕上沉重的铁链。 

后来他还是自己查到了真相，不是卡卡西捅了琳，而是琳主动扑向了卡卡西的千鸟。 

可是人都死了，好像也没有什么意义了。 

……直到他现在莫名其妙地出现在这里，逼着带土回忆起尘封的往事。 

最初的震惊过后，他的第一反应是……高兴。 

……原来卡卡西还活着。 

解镣铐时，带土无意间碰到了卡卡西的指尖，像碰到了一块寒冰，立即把手缩了回去，但是缩回后五指合拢又张开，终于还是蹭到对方手边，把他冰凉的手指包进掌心握住了。 

带土倒不是想跟他干牵手这样暧昧的举动，只是因为卡卡西的手真的太冷了，单纯地想给他一点热度而已。 

现在呢？ 

恨他曾经背弃了七班，破坏了约定吗？恨他没有保护好琳反而让她死在千鸟乱鸣下吗？ 

带土不知道。 

他解开身上的外袍，拍了拍上面刚刚一路过来蹭到的些许灰尘，仔细地披在了银发的暗部稍显单薄瘦削的肩膀上。 

但有件事带土是必须知道的…… 

——他们现在是立场相对的敌人。 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有个bug，上一章忘了让卡买花，就当他已经买了(￣ε(#￣)☆╰╮o(￣皿￣///)  
> 因为很喜欢原作带土复健时候和绝的互动，所以这边脑补了一下，不知道我有没有表达清楚他们的关系，为了避免误解还是说一下绝和堍类亲情  
> 因为剧情需要，堍原著里做的一部分事情被我洗白了，也是因为剧情需要团藏和顾问被我扣了原著里不需要背的锅，只是剧情需要


	7. Chapter 7

带土从雾隐村的监狱回到晓的据点后，白绝把一个中等大小的忍具包递给了他：“这是那名暗部随身携带的忍具包，还有身上搜出来的忍者证，鼬说让你自己看吧。”

带土从他手中接过两样东西。

忍者证上是卡卡西的照片，标志性的无精打彩地耷拉着的眼睛和面罩。归属于木叶忍村暗部，姓名……鹿惊。

鹿惊……是他现在的名字吗，他什么时候不叫卡卡西了？

带土捏着那张卡片的手心有些出汗。

然后他把片放下，翻了翻忍具包里的东西。

里面有一些苦无，符咒，卷轴，铁蒺藜，绳子等常规的忍者装备。

还有一些干粮。

还有一个医疗包，带土打开，里面只有一卷绷带，一瓶药和一支注射器，注射器的针管套着塑胶套，被密封在袋子里，里面的液体是满的，显然还没有使用过。

带土打开药瓶从里面拿出来一粒药片放在桌上：“这个给小南，让她去查查是什么成分，干什么用的。”

“好，”白绝说，“那这个注射器也要一起给小南吗？”

“……不，”带土说，“这个先算了。”

只有一支，如果真的是什么对卡卡西来说很重要的东西，那拿去检测之后就没有了。

白绝问：“可是为什么药要测，这个针筒就不用了？”

“因为……”带土抬起头看着白绝，“我有一种不祥的预感，这个东西拿去检测会爆炸。”

“……”白绝说，“阿飞，这个笑话真烂。”

“……原因我不想说，”带土叹了口气，说，“绝先生，快去吧。”

“记得提醒一下小南把结果单独告诉我，”他补充道。

“行，”白绝拿着那粒药片，慢慢地陷进了地面。

 

 

“这个药是抑制药，简单来说，就是用来抑制第二性别是Omega的人发情的。”

紫色头发的美人语气平淡地汇报。

小南的效率很高，一个小时后，她就带着结果来到了带土这里。

带土盯着手里的药瓶没有说话，他其实已经猜到了这里面大概是什么，实际的结果也不出所料。

“不过……”小南说，“这个抑制药我以前从没有见过，它应该是特制的。”

她说：“和一般O使用的普通的抑制药不同，普通的抑制药作用在于应急，而这个……”

她一贯没什么表情的脸上露出了一丝疑惑：“它的药效，看上去倒像是长期用的……”

她话音还未落，带土把玩着小药瓶的手就一滞，忽然抬起头紧紧地盯着小南。

“你说……”带土重复了一遍她的话，“……这不是应急，是起长期性的抑制作用的？”

“没错，”小南回答，“这个药里面还有大量的……总之，它的抑制效果非常强，而且持久。”

带土问：“……有多强？”

“应该可以完美抑制使用者O的常规发情，隐藏使用者的信息素的绝大部分气味，对抵抗Alpha的信息素气味也有一定效果，市面上流通的常规的抑制药大概只有它四分之一的效果。”

“……”带土说，“我记得抑制药多多少少都是有副作用的，对吗？”

“是，”小南说，“这个药的具体副作用是什么我不清楚，但根据它的药性来看，副作用必定有，而且估计不会小。”

虽然不明白自己的首领为什么突然对O才需要使用的抑制药那么感兴趣，小南还是详细如实地回答了他的问题。

带土差点没把手边喝水的杯子打翻了。

“我知道了，”他定了定神，说，“谢谢。”

 

小南离开后，带土拿着那瓶药沉默了很久很久。

“绝先生，”他忽然问，“……你觉得什么样的人会需要这种抑制药？”

白绝摇了摇头，表示他不知道。

 

 

后面的几天带土让人把俘虏从潮湿阴冷的监狱转移到了病房。

卡卡西始终没有清醒，带土也没有再去看他，

 

 

直到第四天的夜晚，他喝了点酒，借着微醺的酒力，开了神威。

“……卡卡西，”带土说。

回答他的是房间里死一般的寂静。

他望着昏迷不醒的敌人，写轮眼中划过一丝落寞：“……醒过来吧。”

 

 

卡卡西醒来时发现自己躺在一张床上，右手扎着输液管，左手手腕动脉，中指和心脏的位置都固定着与软管相连的医用传感设备，细长的管子的另一端接在一台体征监护仪上，上面闪烁跳动着许多数据与复杂的图像。

他记得昏迷前遇到了一名晓组织的成员，那名成员是木叶的叛忍，也是宇智波家族的族人，自己中了他的幻术。

卡卡西从床上坐起来，身体除了早就习惯了的些许疲乏感，并没有其他不适。

他环顾四周，这应该是一间普通的病房。

那名晓组织的成员应当是事先就料到会有木叶的忍者出现在雾隐村附近，故意等候在那里守株待兔的。

他与同僚一路过来都非常谨慎，可以确定没有被跟踪，只可能是卷轴上的线索一开始就出现了问题。

难道他们以为的线索其实是晓组织故意放出来的诱饵？

如果是这样，那么晓组织的藏身地还在雾隐村吗？如果不在，他们诱导木叶的忍者千里迢迢奔赴水之国又有什么目的？如果晓组织的据点真的在雾隐村，那他们为什么不惜暴露自己的方位也要引木叶的忍者前来？

还有，他现在在什么地方？他被同僚救了吗？

想到这里，一阵撕裂般的疼痛突然在头脑里炸开，卡卡西下意识地按住了额头。

大概是幻术的后遗症还没有完全消失，想到在那个幻术世界经历的仿佛没有尽头的回忆走马灯和一遍又一遍撕开他内心深处伤疤的精神折磨，卡卡西按揉太阳穴的手指还是不禁轻颤了一下。

那是一双十分危险的眼睛，如果可以选择的话，他是不想再跟那名晓的成员在战场上相遇的。

 

卡卡西一恢复意识，带土那边体征检测仪分机上的数据与图像，以及指示灯就及时地跟他报告了这一讯息。

但带土坐在椅子上迟迟没有起身，只是将视线从手里的卷轴移开，默默地盯着分机的电子屏幕。

“不去看看？”白绝看到带土手里机器不停闪烁着的绿色信号灯，忍不住开口。

阿飞虽然表面看上去和平时没有任何区别，但是白绝清楚这几天他一直悬心着那名俘虏。

“……等我把手上的东西处理完，”带土把视线移回卷轴上，淡淡地说。

 

他一直到晚上七八点才把那份记载了水之国一部分禁术的卷轴浏览完，算算时间，卡卡西已经醒了五六个小时。

他把面具戴上，起身往医疗忍者的地盘走去。

 

带土推门进去的时候卡卡西正在闭目养神，除了脸色有些苍白，其他都恢复得差不多了，虽然昏迷期间无法进食，但输液管里源源不断送入血管的营养物质维持着身体机能的正常运转。

他听到门口的响动，睁开了眼睛。

看到戴着面具身着晓袍的陌生人进来，卡卡西并没有表现出意料之外的神色。

他醒来之后一直都没有医疗忍者过来，便隐隐觉察到自己身处的地方可能不是木叶，于是走到门口试了一下门把手，发现这间病房的门锁死了。

贤十如卡卡西，很快猜到了自己应该是成了晓组织的俘虏，他们费心设下圈套抓木叶的忍者，要的肯定是会说话的活人。

但是他听到这个戴面具的陌生人问自己渴吗，并且没等自己回答就递过来一杯温水，还是愣了一下。

昏迷了这么久的时间，输液能提供水分，但是他的嗓子的确是干得要冒烟了。

“……”卡卡西竟然开始认真地犹豫起应不应该说一句谢谢。

看见他一口气喝光了杯里的水，对方又问：“饿吗？”

不知是不是因为隔着面具的缘故，他的声音低沉沙哑，听不出任何情绪的起伏。

卡卡西贤十的脑子里此刻蹦出了一个相当诡异的问题。

——晓组织的俘虏待遇居然是这么好的吗？

“……”他哑口无言地望着对方，他当然很饿，但是他觉得现在说他饿了好像横竖不合适。

也是这一望，卡卡西瞥见了对方面具底下流转着暗红色光芒的写轮眼，那只眼睛也在看着他，眼中没什么波澜，平静得深不可测。

……也是宇智波家族的人。

不过对方好像也不需要他回答，不知道从什么地方拿出来一个饭盒递给他。

卡卡西打开，发现里面是两个饭团。

他迟疑了一下，还是拿出其中的一个，拉下面罩咬了一口。

饭团还是温热的，残留着刚出锅的米饭香气，里面是咸香的熏鲑魚肉。

“……不怕里面有毒？”戴面具的人突然问。

“……”

卡卡西心里想你们花心思让我醒过来，结果第一件事就是拿这两个饭团毒死我，真有这样荒谬的事被毒死我也认了。

“……没事，”那人又说，“吃吧。”

大概是错觉，卡卡西看到他仅露出来的写轮眼里划过一丝丝笑意。

卡卡西是真的很饿了，两个饭团没几口就都进了他胃里。

戴面具的人没有再看他，拉过一张椅子在床边坐下。

“……你是谁，晓的首领？”吃完饭团，卡卡西问他，“晓抓木叶的忍者有什么目的？”

“……”

对方没有理睬卡卡西的问题，而是反问：“木叶派人来水之国有什么目的？”

“你们在忍界的行为已经让晓变成了几大国共同的敌人，”卡卡西说，“而且晓的人偷袭，在村里炸了一个坑，木叶当然会采取行动。”

“如果想从我身上拿情报的话找错人了，”卡卡西冷静地说，“我什么都不知道。”

戴面具的人饶有兴味地“哦”了一声。

他说：“严刑拷问也什么都不知道吗？”

卡卡西淡淡地说：“本来就不知道的事情，就把拷问室的工具都试个遍也问不出来。”

面具人点了点头，似乎很赞同他的看法：“那只能把你的身体拿去进行研究解剖了。”

卡卡西没有说话，他不喜欢和别人作没有必要的口舌之争。

现在身上的东西都被搜走，面具人的实力未知，但既然敢一个人现身在这间病房，一定做好了自己如果发动袭击的准备，与其在这里做无谓的攻击，不如先保留查克拉等待时机。

虽然在琳的墓前他说过自己累了，但并不代表会故意寻死。

他脑子里飞快地将现在的处境捋了一遍。

就在他计划着下一步该怎么办的时候，刚才一直看着前面雪白的墙壁的面具人，这时转过头来，抬起手放在面具上，手在面具上停留了一会，然后主动把面具摘了下来。

 

 

“……还认得我吗，”带土看着卡卡西，笑了笑，“卡卡西。”

卡卡西瞪大眼睛直愣愣地望着他，觉得心跳，呼吸都仿佛在这一瞬间停滞了。

面具背后是一张恐怖的脸，有二分之一都布满了扭曲狰狞的陈年伤疤，有一道很深的伤疤从嘴角延伸到下颌，就像嘴角流出的发黑的血。

可是剩下的没有疤痕的那二分之一的脸是很清俊的，让人不禁会想如果没有剩下那一半的伤疤，这一定是一张十分英俊帅气的面孔。

……

……

……

带土已经死了。

卡卡西艰难地别过脸，说：“……收起你的幻术。”

带土说：“你觉得我对你施了幻术？”

卡卡西深深地吸气，又吐气，他觉得心脏在胸腔里狂跳不止。

体征检测仪上心电图的波纹此刻开始杂乱地剧烈起伏着，闪烁着的指示灯也从单一的绿色变成了黄绿交替。

“……我说，收起你的幻术，”他咬着牙说。

带土看到卡卡西的指尖已经开始劈劈啪啪爆出了电光，忙扳过他的肩膀，强迫他看着自己。

“有这只写轮眼，”带土说，“我是不是用了幻术你还不清楚？”

“……”

卡卡西手中聚集起来的查克拉减弱了下去。

“……带土？”他眨了眨眼睛，有些茫然地说，“那我就是在做梦……”

带土说：“那你掐一下我，看看是不是在做梦。”

“……”

卡卡西怔怔地看着他，好像一下子从贤十退化成了贤二。

“如果是在做梦，”带土耐心地说，“应该也是梦到小时候的我不是吗？”

不知道为什么，这样的卡卡西让他有点心疼。

来这里之前，他一直都不知道该怎么面对卡卡西，脑子里预演了十几种可能的场景。昔日微妙的同伴，现在针锋的敌人，还有当中种种纠葛，约定，辜负与生死。

现在带土想他可能有了答案。

“你……”卡卡西说，“你怎么……”

他说：“你怎么会在这里……”

“我以为你……”

带土知道卡卡西此刻会是怎样的感受，毕竟几天前他才刚刚亲自体验了一把。

卡卡西的左手中指和手腕固定着体征检测仪的管子，带土就小心地握住了他只扎了一根输液管的右手，用掌心安慰性地蹭了蹭他的指腹。

“……我知道，”带土轻声说，“我都知道。”

“当年在神物毗桥……”卡卡西说，“你……”

“……卡卡西，我知道你有很多问题想问我，”带土沉默了一会，慢慢地说，“但在这之前，有个猜测……我一定要确认一下。”

“……抱歉。”

他让自己主动释放出了信息素。

成年A的信息素气味瞬间弥漫开来，随着空气的流动逐渐充斥了整个病房。

“……带土，”卡卡西突然睁大了眼睛直直地望向他，“不要……”

他话还没有说完，带土看着银发的暗部就脱力般地伏倒在床上。

卡卡西闭上了嘴，也闭上了眼睛，脸上看不出什么表情，苍白的面颊上渐渐泛起象征情欲的潮红。

“……”

带土从椅子上猛地站了起来，椅子被他幅度过大的举动掀翻在地。

明明刚才还一副游刃有余的样子的带土，此时浑身微微颤抖，脸色比卡卡西好看不到哪里去。

“……卡卡西，”他说，“你曾经跟我说过……你被其他的A标记了……”

“为什么……”他吸了一口气，艰难地问，“……为什么要骗我……”

卡卡西没有回答他，也不知道怎么回答他，只是捂住了嘴，但是喘息声还是从指缝间漏了出来。

“……带土，”他低喘了几声，睁开眼睛，叫了带土的名字。

带土看到卡卡西还算清醒的眼神里充满了情欲，他从来没有在那双眼睛中见過這樣強烈的情绪，但情欲又被理智牢牢地网罗住，這兩樣截然相反的东西催生出了第三种感情，痛苦。

他能感觉到卡卡西很痛苦。

苍白的脸上浮着病态的红，嘴唇却和揉皱的纸一样，干裂，没有一丝血色。

带土面色发白地看了他一会，突然转过身离开了病房。

门在他身后砰的关上了。

 

白绝在外面走廊上突然看到自家首领失魂落魄地冲过来，连忙伸手扶了他一把。

“……阿飞，”白绝问，“你怎么了？”

带土看到白绝，恍惚的眼神才稍微有了一点焦距，他努力从牙缝里挤出了几个字：“……从现在开始二十四个小时，不要进我房间，也不准任何人进我房间。”

白绝虽然不知道发生了什么事，但马上一口答应了下来：“好。”

“……谢谢，”带土低低地说。

 

回到自己在晓据点的临时房间，带土跌跌撞撞地跑进浴室，颤抖着伸出手，直接将淋浴器的把手扳到最大档的冷水，任冰寒刺骨的雾隐村地下水当头浇下。

他抬起头，淋雨喷头射出的大量水束让他睁不开眼睛。清澈的水流在他一半布满了深深浅浅的疤痕的脸上肆虐，流过他的锁骨，胸肌，腰线，小腹，以及他因为卡卡西而挺立起来的性器。

冰冷的地下水恣意地流淌过灼热的下体，也浇灭了一部分欲火，让带土的发热的头脑渐渐冷静了一点。

 

 

卡卡西仰躺在床上，望着雪白洁净的天花板，半张着嘴一下一下地喘着气。银发被额头冒出的大量的汗液打湿，一绺一绺地缠结在一起，

病房里依然满是带土信息素的味道，房间里空气不与外界直接流通，又没有窗户，是个留存A的信息素气味的再好不过的地方。

他虽然不久前就吃过纲手的抑制药，但那种药只是用来抑制O平时的常规发情期的，这样由标记者的大量信息素直接刺激而引起的发情，这个世界上恐怕没有任何一种抑制药能压得住。

而且严格说来，作为一个O，卡卡西从来没有闻到过标记者的成熟的信息素气味，毕竟他被不完全标记后不久就与他的标记者分开了，这一分开就是十几年。

何况他从来没有停止过思念带土。

O与A之间天生的生理牵系加上他对失而复得的标记者的感情，让这次发情来得尤为猛烈。

现在带土离开了，卡卡西贪婪地呼吸起带土留下的味道，他能听到后穴分泌汁水那细微，淫靡的咕唧声，后穴里流淌出淋淋漓漓的黏湿液体，弄湿了他的裤子，然后又透过裤子，濡湿了一小块纯白的干燥床单。

卡卡西喘着气，扯掉两只手上的医疗设备，解开裤带，手伸进去抓住了早已勃起的性器。

因为长期不吝使用抑制药的缘故，他分化成O后除去最初的两次意外，几乎就没有正经发情过，自己解决的次数也屈指可数，所以手上一开始的动作难免有些生疏，但很快便熟练了起来。

随着他手指的动作，卡卡西的喘息声逐渐变成了呻吟。

“……带土……”他忍不住叫出了标记者的名字，“带土……”

在那个名字熟悉的发音的催使下，滚烫的精液喷吐在他的手心。

他吃力地抬起酸乏的腰，想要把另一只手的手指也伸进身后饥渴空虚的嫩穴里。

这时一只布满陈年伤痕的手伸过来轻轻地按住了他的手腕。

他仰起头，努力聚集起涣散的目光。

黑发的宇智波站在床边，双眉皱起，正低头注视着他。

他刚才过于专注，或者说沉浸在信息素的气味和情欲的拉扯中，竟然没有发现带土回来了。

 

 

带土俯下身坐上床沿，把浑身发烫，隐密处一片狼籍的银发暗部扶起来，揽进怀里。

他身上冰凉，还带着方才冷水浴的凛冽寒气，让欲火焚身的O多少要好受了一些，

他抓起卡卡西之前抚慰性器的那只手，没有丝毫犹豫，用舌头把上面残留的精液舔了个干净，喉结滚动，吞咽了下去。

然后带土说：“……我们做吧。”

“……”

卡卡西没有想到他会回来，而且估计目睹了自己狼狈的一幕，一时间神思有些发飘。

“……卡卡西，”他眼睛通红，嗓音也嘶哑得可怕，“……十八年的抑制药，你对自己也太狠了。”

……整整十八年啊，大部分忍者短暂的一生能有几个十八年？

……只是因为自己当初那个没有兑现的承诺。

他根本不敢去细想。

宇智波带土简直结结实实，深深切切地品尝了一回什么叫做痛彻心扉。

“带土……”卡卡西迟疑了一下，伸出另一只没有沾过精液的手，柔软的指腹抚过他伤痕累累的右颊。

由于发情，卡卡西的嗓音也十分沙哑。

他是第一次在带土的眼中看见这样难以自抑，仿佛快要绷不住的痛色。

“我没事，”卡卡西伸手绕上带土的肩膀，感觉他的脊背僵直得像一块石头。

他一下一下地，一边拍一边抚摸着带土的后背：“我没事，我真的没事。”

他轻声说：“……傻哭包。”

“我们做吧，”带土凝视着银发的暗部，嘴角努力拉扯出一个惨淡又温柔的笑容，“……这次就不要自己扛了。”

“我来帮你。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 饭团是我们贤惠的带土哥哥自己蒸了米熏了鱼亲手捏的，滋味一番


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到之前大家纷纷觉得这个土太好了，突然很怕这一章发出来被打  
> 人柱力之类的都是无脑瞎掰的，随便看看就行，不要深究

“……好，”卡卡西说。

我们做吧。

带土横抱起发情的O，说了一句“神威”，周围的空间随着万花筒写轮眼瞳术的施放逐渐扭曲起来。

半分钟后，神威将他们俩转移到了带土在晓组织据点的房间。

 

 

带土把手伸进卡卡西的裤子，直接摸到了一手湿漉漉的液体，然后根本没有费什么力气就让阴茎插进了松弛下来的后穴。

甬道两侧的内壁湿润而柔软。很热，但比起卡卡西滚烫的身躯，他身体里面就显得不是太热了。

里面很窄，但不失弹性，光滑柔嫩的甬道包裹着他的性器，随着银发的O的心跳与呼吸的节律自然地收缩和扩张，内壁吞吐勃起的阳具，发出了粘腻的吮吸声。

带土在后穴里很浅的地方原地划着圈圈，这是他初次插进男人的身体，他不是很有经验。

“进来……”卡卡西忍不住说，“进来一点……”

他本来背对带土趴着，现在用手撑起上半身，变成背对带土跪着的姿势。

事实上他抬高身体之后带土的性器自然而然就嵌得更深了些，他感觉到前端擦到了一处凸出的软肉，这块异常柔软的地方让由于勃起而变得很硬的性器非常舒服，他下意识地用力蹭了蹭。

卡卡西很剧烈地颤抖了一下，同时呻吟了出来。

带土似乎意犹未尽，又蹭了好几下那个地方。

卡卡西呜咽起来，身体颤抖得更加厉害，但他没有避开，反而更往标记者的方向挪了一点。

带土以前也只是看书上的科普文字毫无生机地讲述O的前列腺腺体要如何比普通人位置要浅得多，以及更大更敏感。

他记得那本书上古板地写道：“……有利于O更快地抵达性高潮，释放出一种促进受孕的激素。这种激素被称为……”

带土以前偶然听到族中的成年A在酒馆喝醉了酒吹牛聊骚，说到有些前列腺位置特别浅的O，找准地方后都不需要费事掏枪，被用力搓几下屁股就可以高潮。

他忽然庆幸卡卡西不是当中的一员，那样的O会很容易被强奸得毫无反抗之力吧，就像卡卡西现在被自己轻易弄成这副模样。

想到卡卡西如果真的被其他A强奸，带土觉得他没准会再疯一次。

他忍不住快速抽插起来，让性器前端一次次地陷进腺体里，被湿润的软肉接纳，包裹。

卡卡西的身体线条随着带土的抽送像波浪一般激烈地起伏，同时一直在不停地震颤着。

他前面自己的性器流出了许多浊液，有一些直接滴在带土的床单上，有一些顺着大腿继续往下淌。

“带土，”卡卡西说，“稍微……稍微慢点……”

闻言，带土俯下身，伏在卡卡西背上，改成慢慢地来回磨蹭着他的前列腺。

 

 

脱光了大部分的衣服坦诚相见，卡卡西意识到以前那个戴着橘色防风镜的小哭包真的长大了，长得比他还要稍微高一点点，一身成年男性A锻炼得紧致，富有弹性的肌肉，好看流畅的腰腹曲线，抚摸着自己的修长有力的温暖手指。

只是有一半的身体是柱间细胞培育的人造填充物，那半边身体剩下的部分也布满了深深浅浅的疤痕，都是为了救他而留下的。

他心里涌上一种酸涩又动情的，复杂强烈的情感。

因为这样的一种感情，卡卡西的穴口突然大幅度的急遽收缩了几下，稍微松弛下来后又夹紧了带土硬挺的性器，突如其来的强烈快感让带土差点被夹软了腰。

“……卡卡西，”他轻喘了两下，嗓音沙哑地说，“你这样我会忍不住……”

卡卡西笑了笑，有些吃力地转过头。

“带土……”他望着带土，气息急促地说，“……抱我，抱我一下好吗……”

“好，”带土说着就想要起身。

“不，”卡卡西按住了他的耻骨，“不要起来。”

他笑了一下，好像有点不好意思说接下来的话，但还是说了出来：“我想你……在我身体里插进得深一点的同时……”

……他想要被他的标记者抱着，然后在标记者怀里被用力地插入，填满。

带土看着脸上布满了亮晶晶的黏湿汗水，眼中盛满了温柔的神色，两颊浮着绯红，张开嘴低声喘息的卡卡西，觉得自己可能无法拒绝他此刻的任何要求。

带土揽着他的腰帮卡卡西由背对着自己趴在床上变成仰面躺在床上，然后俯下身，手垫到他背后，把他的背托起来抱住了他。

与此同时，他也让因为改变姿势而退出了一点的性器又往甬道柔软的深处顶了一下。

“嗯——”

因为他性器直往深处的这一下顶弄，卡卡西发出了一声满足低沉的呻吟，他环住了带土的肩，小腹因这一下的余韵微微痉挛着。

湿漉漉的黏稠液体从后穴里淋淋漓漓地涌出来，沿着带土的性器表面敏感的皮肤，滑到根部，将他们的交合处弄得一片黏湿。

卡卡西身体里的淫液好像永远淌不完一样，只要带土稍加刺激顶撞，或是无意间碰到了什么敏感点，就会突然有许多从后穴里流出来。

这大概是O的天赋。

带土抱着他，他赤裸的上半身就差不多和卡卡西的上半身贴在了一起。他们俩作为长期锻炼的忍者，身材都是很匀称紧实的，散发着成年男性的健康的魅力。

他眨了眨眼睛，纤长细密的银白色睫毛就在带土的颈窝里挠了两下，传来一阵细微的痒和酥麻。

卡卡西伸出舌头舔了一下带土的乳首，然后他如愿以偿地听见对方喉咙里发出了一声低喘。他能感觉到在刚才的交欢过程中，带土一直有意识地在服务自己，就像他说的那样……

“我来帮你”。

但卡卡西想让带土也爽出来。

事实上带土完全不用费那个心思故意来取悦他，带土只要抱着卡卡西，让卡卡西闻到他身上的信息素气味，银发的O就能射精。

宇智波带土这个存在本身就是这样。

他知道自己也让带土有反应了，后穴里硬邦邦的阳具即是证明，可是他想听到带土更多的喘息声，想让他变得和自己一样敏感，想让他暗红色的写轮眼被欲念一点点侵蚀……

“……”带土的身体因为他的动作僵了一下。

卡卡西继续用柔软湿润的舌头在乳晕附近舔了一圈，一路从胸肌向上亲吻舔弄，锁骨，颈侧，喉结……他在带土的喉结附近咬了一口。

带土被他最后一下撩拨得发出一声闷哼，紧张不安地收拢手臂搂紧了他，释放出新的一波信息素，下体也不由自主地又往腺体上用力顶去。

“啊——”卡卡西发出一声变调了的呻吟，后穴缠紧了带土，把他弄射了出来。

因为过度交欢，他的腰疼得好像要拗断了，可是还不够，还远远不够……还没有……

 

 

卡卡西仰面躺在床上，胸口剧烈起伏着。

他张着嘴喘气，嘴角挂着津水，银发被满头的汗濡湿，纷乱地粘在额头和脸颊。

房间里昏暗的光线显得他肤色格外苍白，深深浅浅的性爱痕迹于是更加瞩目。

他左边的眼睛睁开了一条缝，写轮眼隐隐透出点血红色。

虽然看上去一片狼狈，但卡卡西的神志还是很清醒的。

“……标记我吧，”他说。

“……”

然而带土很久没有作声。

卡卡西的喘息逐渐平稳下来，身上的热度渐渐散去，他开始感到有点冷，瑟缩了一下。

带土察觉到了他这个小动作，躺下来搂过卡卡西，让他枕在自己的手臂上，然后拉上了被子。

被窝里的温度很快就上去了，带土摸索到卡卡西的腰，帮他轻轻地按揉起酸疼无力的后腰来。

他手上的寸劲很足，揉开腰上过度使用，僵硬滞涩的肌肉群，把卡卡西按得又有点呼吸急促。

带土帮他捏了会腰，观察到卡卡西皱起的眉头舒展了些，终于打破了沉默。

“……你有没有认识什么……对你很好的Alpha？”

“……”卡卡西靠着他的肩窝，双唇翕动，但没有发出声音。

“……你知道的，”带土说，“我对你的标记是不完全标记……或许会有别的什么A……”

“带土，”卡卡西说，“……不要再说了。”

……他已经很清楚带土这两句话背后的意思。

他仰起头凝视着带土，温热的鼻息一阵一阵安静地拂过带土的脖颈。

卡卡西弯起眉眼对他温柔地笑了笑：“睡吧，哭包。”

带土忽然低头吻了他的嘴唇。

这是他第一次亲吻卡卡西，也是卡卡西第一次和他接吻。

这个吻是不带什么情欲的，他小心翼翼地，轻柔地吻着卡卡西的唇瓣，舌尖若有若无地，蜻蜓点水般地掠过两排牙齿，却始终没有再深入。

卡卡西先是睁大了眼睛，然后把双眼轻轻闭上了。

带土吻了他很久。

他想要结束这个吻时，却被银发的O冰凉的手指按住后颈，同时被咬住了下唇。

卡卡西咬住他后，把舌头伸了进来，舌尖灵巧地舔了舔带土的上颚，舔出一阵直冲头顶的酥麻，又缠住了带土的舌头。

他这样吻完一遍带土，才松开了按在带土后颈上的手。

随后他将前额无力地抵着带土的锁骨小声喘息，好像刚刚的举动花光了所有的力气。

 

 

卡卡西缩在带土怀里，睡意朦胧中，他迷迷糊糊地想，因为哭包不爱我，所以他委婉地拒绝了。

自始至终，带土爱的只有琳，他一直都知道的。

 

 

带土一直凝视着卡卡西，看着他睫毛扇动得越来越慢，最后靠着自己肩窝睡着了。

他抬起右边受过伤的手，用粗糙不平的手心摸了摸卡卡西俊秀的脸庞。

带土右半边的内脏和身体是柱间细胞再生而成，没有正常人体应该有的体温，他怕卡卡西睡得不舒服，所以刻意让他枕了自己左边的手臂。

……他不能答应笨卡卡的要求。

进入生殖腔后进行的标记是不可逆的，他不想让现在一无所知的卡卡西，在不远的将来……陷入无法回头的两难境地。

这对卡卡西不公平，至少，他会让他选择。

 

 

第二天带土醒的时候卡卡西还没有醒，应该是昨晚折腾得很累了。

带土轻手轻脚地把发麻的手臂抽回来，将卡卡西的脑袋和肩膀挪到枕头上，刚想起身，却被沉睡中的人一把搂住了腰。

“带土……”卡卡西含糊地叫了一声他的名字。

他的眼睛还闭着，银白纤长的上下睫毛乖巧地合拢在一起，应该只是对带土的动作无意识的反应。

带土摸摸他的背，在他耳边轻声说：“我在。”

卡卡西的脚背蹭了蹭他的小腿肚，说：“……别离开我。”

这两句软绵绵的，低沉悦耳的呓语快要把带土的心都融化了。

他重新把卡卡西抱进怀里，轻轻地拍了拍他。

 

 

 

带土到雾隐村火影楼的地下室后不久，白绝就从墙壁里晃晃悠悠地冒了出来。

他说：“昨晚接到迪达拉的消息，已经抓住了一尾的人柱力，大概三四天后就能带回雾隐村。”

“这样一尾到七尾的人柱力就都在我们这儿了，”白绝说。

“没想到一尾的人柱力是前七尾的人柱力当中最后一个抓到的，”带土说。

白绝笑眯眯说：“人柱力是被忍者村孤立的存在，在越来越稀少的人知道关于尾兽的秘密和传说的现在，他们更加无人问津，所以二尾到七尾的人柱力都捕获得非常轻松。忍村们对这些怪物又恨又怕，避之不及，他们把尾兽的力量据为己有后，又不敢培养这种力量，又不愿意让邻国知道，是以晓出手的目的这么明显，忍村与忍村之间竟然没有坐下来好好通过气。”

“五影会谈早就名存实亡了，”带土冷笑了一声，“这些所谓的忍者和村子们，满脑子想的都是如何让自己更加强大，如何获得力量，第三次忍界大战表面上是结束了，其实战争的阴霾从来就没有消失。”

他面无表情地说：“忍者就是这样的垃圾，忍者和忍者村都已经堕落了，木叶现任的那群老家伙，还有琳的事，就是最好的例子。”

白绝说：“不过这次迪达拉抓一尾人柱力的时候在砂忍村闹出了不小的动静，砂忍村那个人柱力，好像叫我爱罗，直接让一尾当场暴走了，如果没有成为尾兽的容器，这孩子应该会是个很优秀的忍者吧。”

“这样一来，”白绝继续说，“晓在抓人柱力的事情，应该很快就会传遍整个忍界了。”

“本来到现在才有动静就已经超出我的预期了，”带土说，“是该说晓真是聚集了一群可怕的家伙……”

他暗红色的写轮眼里滑过了冷漠鄙夷的神色：“还是该说，现在的忍界都是一群废物？”

“既然忍界都是一群废物，”白绝说，“你打算怎么处理木叶的那名暗部呢，阿飞？”

“……绝先生，”带土笑了起来，“这个问题问得还真是一针见血。”

“……在处理他之前，还是先看一下那名云隐村的忍者吧，”带土说，“在逼木叶，找九尾的人柱力的同时，也不能怠慢了云隐村。”

 

 

 

带土觉得自己还是真的不擅长拷问这码事，但是有些事情，他不想做也得做，而且还得做好。

明明从一开始决定走这条路的时候就做好了心理准备，但卡卡西的突然“复活”，确实是在他心中造成了不小的波动。

这一点，白绝应该也是看得很清楚。

他面具底下残缺的脸上，神色阴晴不定。

十分钟后，带土孤身一人来到了雾隐村的监狱，也就是之前卡卡西短暂地待过几个小时的地方。

如果笨卡卡亲眼目睹了他接下来即将要做的事情……

浑身被镣铐锁住的云隐村暗部听到他的脚步声，挣扎起来，铁链与地面，墙壁接触，在黑暗中发出清脆但瘆人的金属摩擦声。

带土点了一根蜡烛放在地上，忽明忽暗的烛光下，他唯一露出的眼睛好像是来自地狱修罗的邪恶的眼眸。

他直接开门见山，问那名俘虏：“雷影把八尾的人柱力藏哪里了？”

云隐村的暗部干哑地笑了一声，没有回答他的问题。

“不想说也没关系，”带土用带着手套的手抓住了俘虏的右腕，拎起他的一根手指，手上一使力，寂静的牢房里就响起了骨头断裂的脆响。

俘虏被封印了查克拉，没有被封印五感，手指被生生折断，他居然也没有叫出声来，只是用力地抽搐了一下，惨白的脸上冒出了豆大的冷汗。

“……说吗？”带土用沙哑低沉的声音问。

“滚，”俘虏狠狠地瞪视着他，眼珠里充满了恶心和愤怒的神色，像在看一个肮脏的怪物，“想让我向晓的渣滓们屈服？”

“倒是有几分骨气，”带土笑了笑，“那有没有兴趣听听我折磨你的计划？”

他说：“我本来想的是每个小时断你一根手指，这样一共十个小时，手指全断了还有脚趾，脚趾也断了，再找找医忍来帮你恢复原状，我们重新再来一遍。”

“……但是现在看来，像你这样忠诚刚直的暗部，可能这种方法效果不会很好。”

他凑到俘虏的耳边，戴着手套的手捏住了他的肩膀，轻声说：“我听说你有个妹妹叫希，不如把她也……”

俘虏不知从哪里爆发出一股力量推开了他，带土被他推得向后退了几步，脚跟撞在地上的蜡烛上，蜡烛摇晃了几下倒在地上，托盘里的蜡油慢慢的弥漫开来。

“……禽兽……”

他听见俘虏咬牙切齿地说。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

卡卡西第二天早上有点低烧，大约是发情与交合过后的遗症。

他醒后没多久，房门被嘎吱推开，进来的宇智波身上混杂着一股很淡的血味。

作为暗部，锻炼出了比普通人更敏锐的五感，卡卡西吸了吸鼻子，就闻到了那股铁锈的味道。

他很想问带土进来之前去做了什么，不过直觉让他没有开口。他没忘记自己还是个俘虏，昨天从昏迷中醒来后一切发生得太突然太迅速，带土的死而复生几乎让他丧失了正常思考的能力，而后又被他的信息素刺激得发情，更是完全失了智。

不过失智归失智，流露过的情感却绝没有掺一丝一毫的假意。

“醒了，”带土说。

“这个……”他手上拿着卡卡西的忍具包，“还给你。”

卡卡西接过来翻了一下，抑制药不见了，但是注射器还在。

他松了口气，万一之前用的那一支药效过去……

带土用手背碰了一下卡卡西的前额。

“有点发烧，”他说，“……你好好休息。”

“……不要离开这个房间。”

他本来注视着卡卡西的眼睛，说这句话时不由自主地瞥开了视线。

带土说不要离开这个房间，这是个很委婉的说法，背后的意思是要把银发的暗部关在这里。

卡卡西说：“……好。”

“……你是不是有什么话要对我说？”

“是，”卡卡西说，“我有很多问题想问你……”

他说：“……但是我不确定你会不会回答我。”

卡卡西觉得昨晚的温存让他变得比平时要优柔寡断。

他无法维持那个只为任务而活的，仅对木叶忠诚的工具化的自我，面对这个去墓地上了十八年的坟的对象，曾经救过他的命，送给了他眼睛，他视作的英雄，卡卡西的内心没有办法不时时刻刻受到情感的啃咬，他需要很理智，才能在带土面前保持冷静和谨慎思考的能力。

带土如果只是拒绝回答也好，他更不愿对方编出谎言来搪塞，那他到底是要信还是不信呢？

他是木叶的暗部，此番有重要任务在身，带土是晓组织的人，而且很大可能还是晓组织的首领，他不能忘记自己的立场，显然带土也没有忘记作为晓组织的一员该有的立场，所以他会对卡卡西说“不要离开这个房间”。

带土倏忽间稍微睁大了眼睛，仿佛对卡卡西说的话感到惊讶。

“你怎么会这么想，”他说。

“问吧，”带土笑了笑，“……我对你知无不言的。”

 

 

“这里是什么地方？”

“雾隐村火影楼的地下，是晓组织的据点。”

“……你和晓是什么关系？”

“我是晓的组织者，也算是首领。”

“……晓想要干什么？”

带土走到桌边，拉出椅子坐下，神色变得严肃，似乎要说的东西太多，需要整理一下思绪。

片刻之后，他开口说：“你有没有听说过’尾兽’？”

“‘尾兽’……”卡卡西不解地问，“是什么？”

“……你好好想想，真的从来都没有听说过？”

卡卡西思索了一阵，用确定的语气回答：“没有。”

短暂的沉默不语过后，带土自言自语般地说道：“……如果木叶最接近权力中枢的暗部的忍者也不知道的话，那么有两种可能，第一种是那群老家伙们藏得太深，第二种是他们所知道的也十分有限，自然就不会对尾兽有过多的关注……”

“……你不能单纯这样想，”卡卡西说，“五代火影接手后的暗部，和……老师在的时候不太一样，现在的火影是位捉摸不定的人物。”

他提到木叶那位至今生死不明的四代火影，波风水门，他们曾经还是队友时的老师时，明显地因为泄漏出的某种情感而停顿了一下。

“……我不知道你想在木叶村做什么，”卡卡西轻声说，“总之有什么事情，别为难普通的居民……”

他说到一半也觉得这未免太理想主义，就没有把这句话讲完。

“……”

带土没有说话。

半晌，他岔回到刚才的话题，“传说中尾兽是从查克拉当中诞生的半神，从一尾到九尾，一共有九只这样的神兽，就像他们的名字一样，用尾巴的数量来命名，同时一尾到九尾的力量逐次递增。而这九只神兽都是从一个叫十尾的上古生命体中分离而成，从本质上来讲，十尾是查克拉的神，在很久之前，忍界大陆并没有查克拉，直到查克拉的源头，十尾的出现。”

“传说最初一代拥有查克拉的忍者们垂涎这种强大的力量，想将这九只神兽为己所用，国家与国家之间为了争夺尾兽爆发了一次又一次的战争，后来火之国的千手家族出现了一名叫千手柱间的天才忍者，拥有控制尾兽的实力。他挑选了九位值得信赖的忍者，将尾兽封印在了他们的体内，这九位忍者被称为尾兽的‘人柱力’。”

“这一切都是隐秘地进行的，表面上千手柱间宣称所有的尾兽都被他控制了起来，用自身的威望和实力震慑住了大量蠢蠢欲动，心怀不轨的觊觎者们。尾兽被封印进人柱力体内而消失在忍界大陆，相关争端自然也平息了下来，此后这九位人柱力会各自寻找值得信赖的后继者代代相传，并约定将尾兽的故事和查克拉的起源从此变成秘密，变成传说，以免再起纷争。”

“……事实证明他们做到了，”他说，“最初的这九位人柱力皆是伟大的值得尊敬的忍者，为了和平，他们甘愿承担难以想象的风险，做出了以身体为容器封印尾兽这样史无前例的尝试，并且在成功封印，获得了绝对的力量之后，不为其所蛊惑，选择将人柱力和尾兽的事情变成秘密，并且为了确保这个秘密永远是秘密，每一代人柱力都会给继承者们下一种用以自我约束的禁咒，让他们无法说出这件事情。”

“可惜第四代六尾的人柱力过于轻信他的私生子，儿子凭借血缘和伪善的外表骗取父亲的信任后，如愿得到了六尾的力量，本来打算借由尾兽的力量为所欲为，却没有料到尾兽作为半个查克拉的神祇，也是有自己的独立的神格的，六尾误以为被前任人柱力背叛，将悲痛和怨愤发泄在了他的儿子身上，尾兽与人柱力查克拉相通，也就与人柱力精神相通，它为了报复，把第五代的人柱力变成了一个字面意义上的疯子。”

“尾兽和尾兽之间也能通过查克拉进行精神上的关联，现任六尾的人柱力出事之后，猜忌和不安在尾兽们当中仿佛疫病一样蔓延开来，它们不再仅仅是安分地接受封印，而是站到了人柱力的对立面，通过操控查克拉，让宿主随时都有暴走发狂的可能，”带土讥讽地说，“忍者与尾兽之间，经历了四代人柱力才建立起来的信任，顷刻之间就可以土崩瓦解。”

“尾兽们让宿主们变成了随时会暴走的妖物，人柱力异常的表现也引起了村子的注意，差不多已经湮灭在历史当中的传说再次被少数见多识广的年迈忍者回想起来，可是有趣的是，针对这个现象，各大国与忍村竟然不约而同地采取了隐瞒的态度。”

“……这也不过是最近十几年当中发生的事情。”

“……”即便是对于见多了种种处心积虑的谋划的卡卡西来说，带土说的这些事情也让他有些错愕。

带土蓦地问：“……累吗？”

问卡卡西这句话时，他一改叙述尾兽与人柱力的过往时陌生冰冷的语调，变成了平时与卡卡西讲话用的那种有温度的语气。

“你脸色不太好，”他说，“昨晚也没有睡多久，要不再睡会……”

卡卡西说：“没关系，你继续说。”

带土突然将他拉进了怀里，低下头吻了吻他银色的碎发，然后在卡卡西耳边轻声说：“靠着我吧，这样舒服一点。”

卡卡西才发现对方搂在自己腰上的手很冷，寒意一丝丝渗进他的衣服。

他隐约觉察带土是想要通过这个拥抱从他身上汲取点什么，就握住了他冰凉的手。

“晓找到了十尾分裂出一尾到九尾后残存的躯壳，想要找齐所有的尾兽，将它们重新封入十尾的外壳中，让十尾复活。”

“目前晓已经抓到了一尾至七尾的人柱力，八尾也有了线索，但唯独对九尾的人柱力豪无头绪。”

“根据这些年搜集到的情报来看，九尾的人柱力应该在火之国。”

卡卡西很快明白了带土的言外之意，喃喃地说：“所以晓袭击木叶，想要以这种手段来逼迫火影和顾问……”

他好像突然想到了什么：“那这次关于晓藏身之处的线索……”

“没错，”带土说，“是我故意放出去的，为的就是引来咬钩的人。”

“木叶内部对这件事情不可能不重视，一定会派遣暗部的精英来完成这项任务，到时候他们就成了晓的瓮中之鳖，再不济，如果从俘虏身上或者嘴里撬不出什么有价值的东西，那么我可以用写轮眼控制他回去复命。”

“当然这是冒险的下下策，写轮眼的瞳术，团藏他应该分辨得出。”

“……为什么？”

“这件事是宇智波家族的旧怨，说起来也很复杂，和现在我们说的关系不大，”带土说，“如果你想知道，以后有机会我再讲给你听。”

“……这是我一开始的计划，”他的声音低了下来，“……可是我没有想到，我等来的人竟然是你……”

“……”卡卡西说，“我也没有想到这次的任务目标会是你。”

“然后……”带土继续说，“通过十尾的力量，实现‘月之眼’计划。”

“‘月之眼’计划……是什么？”

“……”带土搂紧了卡卡西，“……就是将写轮眼投影到月亮上，发动波及整个忍界的无限月读，让所有人都活在写轮眼制造的理想的幻术世界当中。”

他在卡卡西苍白俊秀的脸上看到意料之中的震惊神色。

“什么？”

银发的暗部显然难以置信。

“……为什么要这样做？”

带土说：“因为这个到处都是绝望，令人倍感压抑，制造悲剧和垃圾的世界已经没有继续存在的价值了，在幻术世界中琳会活着，你也不需要承受任何痛苦，每个人都可以做一场美梦，梦中也不会有杀戮，是永远和平的世界。”

“什么？！”

银发的暗部失声喊了出来。

“我……”他说，“琳她……”

“不……这件事先……”

卡卡西的声音有些发颤。

“带土……你要毁灭现实世界？”

“……让所有人都活在虚幻当中，这……”

“这不可能……”

带土感觉到对方下意识地想挣脱自己，就轻轻地松开了他。

“……我还有点事情要做。”

他突然不愿去看此刻卡卡西脸上的神情，垂下眼帘，说：“你好好休息，三餐会有人拿过来。”

“卡卡西，不管你现在对我是什么想法，答应我一件事好吗？”

“……”

“我把你的那瓶抑制药暂时收起来了，虽然短期内应该不太可能再次发情，但是万一觉得难受，别硬撑，多敲几下这个房间的门。”

“……”

卡卡西说：“……我知道了。”

他感觉喉咙里声带的部位滞涩得很，震惊过后，心中鼓涨着无边无际的茫然，一时之间，再也说不出别的话语。

身后传来脚步声和转动门柄的声音。

门关上了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里堍算是把他要做的事情，月之眼计划以及背后的一切对卡毫无保留，和盘托出了，就像他自己说的那样，知无不言  
> 但是呢，这是第一次坦白，预告一下下一更是堍对卡的第二次坦白，这一更他告诉了卡他要做什么，但是还没有告诉卡他做了什么  
> 堍做了什么？  
> ——和原作差异不大，流血，杀戮，死亡


End file.
